Un nuevo fututo
by princesa andy
Summary: Seiya y Serena se amaron alguna vez, mas hoy el destino ha cambiado y les depara Un Nuevo Futuro, amor, lucha, nuevos enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

Un Nuevo Futuro

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde la ultima batalla con Sailor Galaxia, Serena cursaba ahora el segundo año de Universidad. Sus amigas ya no se encontraban con ella, tan solo Lita permanecía a una distancia relativamente corta; Ray se había ido a estudiar un año a los Estados Unidos por un intercambio estudiantil, Amy por cuestiones del trabajo de su madre debería termina la Universidad en Francia y Mina había regresado por algún tiempo a Londres puesto que deseaba alejarse de Japón para olvidar a Yatem y por ello había pedido su transferencia a ese país para continuar con sus estudios, Darien había regresado a Estados Unidos y tardaría un año y medio en concluir su maestría con la que complementaria su carrera, Serena se sentía extremadamente sola y a pesar de que Lita en ocasiones la invitaba a comer en su casa o iba a estudiar a la suya ese vació era inevitable, para su suerte el salón donde tomaba sus clases era muy parecido al que tenía hacia unos años en la preparatoria lo que le ocasionaba que la Universidad se le tornara cada vez mas difícil puesto que aquel le traía muchos recuerdos no solo de sus amigas si no también de las tres estrellas fugases que habían formado parte de su vida durante mas de un año: Seiya, Yatem y Taiki. Además el resto de las Sailors también se habían ido Haruka y Michiru habían viajado a Australia a una serie de conciertos que esta ultima ofrecería y no sabía cuanto tiempo tardarían en volver y Setsuna había decidido viajar con el padre de Hotaru para ayudarlo a cuidarla y proteger a la pequeña que acababa de renacer como en cada ocasión que su poder era requerido para un sacrificio mayor.

Serena se encontraba sumergida con todo aquello en la cabeza cuando de repente solo una persona vino a sus pensamientos al oír que alguien a lo lejos mencionaba el nombre del grupo Three Lights Seiya se quedo en su mente y ese pensamiento se mantuvo hay por un largo rato circulando entre una imagen fija y los recuerdos hasta que el encanto fue roto por su amiga…

Lita: Serena que pasa ya es hora de irnos a casa las clases han terminado.

Serena: ¿Qué?... Así Lita vamos que rápido transcurrió el día de hoy no.

Lita: Hablas en serio Serena el profesor de Historia no vino y eso fue lo que permitió que tuviéramos 3 horas libres yo fui a la clase de 3 año de repostería y pensé que te aburrías y deseabas ir ya a casa pero veo que no te percataste del tiempo que transcurrió tu no eres así que pasa…

Serena: En serio Lita 3 horas ni siquiera las sentí fue como si hubiesen sido 10 minutos para mi…

Lita: En que pensabas Serena o más bien dicho en quien… hay que tonta si eso es más que obvio en Darien verdad.

Serena: Pues no del todo Lita en un principio pensaba en el y en nuestras amigas pero de repente eso se fue de mi mente y solo una persona quedo en ella.

Lita: ¿Darien verdad?

Serena: No de hecho Darien no era la persona que se encontraba en mi mente si no alguien muy querido para mi y se que para ustedes también.

Lita: ¿Alguien muy querido para nosotros?

Serena: Si.

Lita: Es hombre o mujer…

Serena: Hombre… ah! Lita bueno ambos cuando se transforma…

Lita: No comprendo Serena quien puede ser esa persona…

Serena: Seiya ... murmullo

Lita: Seiya dijiste Serena estabas pensando en el…

Serena: Si que tiene de especial eso Lita dime yo lo quiero mucho y además desde que se fue no hemos sabido nada de el ni de sus hermanos y lo extraño…

Lita: Solo a el o a los 3…

Serena sonrojada ante la pregunta de su amiga… A los 3 Lita obviamente…

Lita: Segura Serena yo pienso que los extrañas pero no como a Seiya la forma en que lo haces con el es especial no creas que no he notado que miras insistentemente el lugar que te recuerda a donde el se sentaba durante las clases y por ello no prestas atención tus notas han descendido un poco desde que entramos a la Universidad…

Serena: Es verdad Lita pienso mucho en el y me siento tan sola que me gustaría tenerlo cerca diciéndome Bombón…

Mientras tanto en el nuevo planeta que habían fundado los ex cantantes junto con su princesa Seiya seguía pensando en ella cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a el era su princesa inmediatamente hizo una reverencia ante su presencia a lo que la princesa respondió con un negativa y le pidió que se levantase puesto que tenía algo que hablar con el…

Seiya: Princesa dígame que es lo que desea…

Princesa: Mi querido Seiya creo que ya es hora de que busques un nuevo destino… tu verdadero destino lejos de mi en la tierra a donde realmente perteneces desde que naciste y por ello he decidido que tu y tus hermanos vayan haya ya he hablado con ellos y están de acuerdo…

Seiya: Desde que nací dice princesa…

Princesa: Si Seiya sabes debo contarte una Historia; durante la ultima guerra de las Sailor tu no eras una guardiana sino un príncipe a eso se debe que conserves tu cuerpo como hombre y que este se transforme por una esencia extraña…

Seiya: Esencia extraña no comprendo princesa.

Princesa: Si Seiya muchas de las Sailor perdieron al principio de la batalla sus vidas y otros guerreros que quisieron luchar no tenían el poder para hacerlo así que las esencias de las guardianas fueron transportadas a sus cuerpos y se les encomendó la misión de seguir luchando de ese modo; así que ahora que el peligro ha pasado es tiempo de que su verdadero destino se cumpla y tu y tus hermanos…interreumpiendo…

Seiya: ¿Princesa, Yatem y Taiki si son mis hermanos?

Princesa : En esta vida si aunque antes eran tus guardianes personales los dos guerreros que te protegían… como te decía ahora tu debes de retomar tu destino en el planeta que te vio nacer la tierra y encontrarte con una persona que esta predestinada para ti para que seas feliz…

Seiya: Princesa todo esto es confuso y nuevo para mi no recuerdo nada pero cumpliré con lo que usted dice y me iré ahora mismo…

Princesa: Si mi querido príncipe, solo recuerda que debes de luchar por que alguien especial te espera para hacerte muy feliz tanto a ti como a tus hermanos los esperan otras personas que los llevaran a un futuro nuevo y a su destino…

Seiya se estremeció ante las palabras de la princesa y la primera persona que vino a su mente fue su bombón ella se percato de eso y dirigiéndose a el exclamo…

Princesa: Seiya el destino de la princesa de la luna ha cambiado y ya no es el mismo, el reino que ella debía fundar ya no existe mas una nueva guerrera llegara a ocupar no solo el que era su lugar en ese reino como guardiana si no también obtendrá el amor de aquel a quien ama realmente y deberá sufrir pero es a la luna a donde algún día volverá para reinar en otro milenio mas cuando en la tierra sepa que su amor es feliz…

Seiya sin comprender las palabras de la princesa. Quiere decir que el destino de bombón ha cambiado de dirección… que no reinara la tierra y que alguien más ocupara el corazón de su amor…

Princesa: Exacto Seiya y tu debes estar alerta no confundas las señales pues tu destino esta unido una vez mas al de ella y de que sepas comprender bien lo que debes hacer depende el futuro de la tierra …

Seiya pensó que eso significaba que el tenía una oportunidad de que Serena le correspondiera de que ella fuese esa persona especial en su camino de la cual la princesa hablaba y que al fin podría ser feliz con su bombón entonces sonrió agradeciendo el gesto de la princesa y se retiro haciendo una reverencia hacia donde se hallaban sus hermanos dispuesto a salir sin mas ni mas a la tierra inmediatamente. Antes de que avanzara más alcanzo a escuchar las últimas palabras de la princesa que le resonaron alto en la mente…

Princesa: Mi querido Seiya recuerda que el amor no es siempre eterno a veces cambia de dirección permanece atento una nueva vida es la que te espera no te quedes en el pasado y recuerda que la tierra, su futuro y tu felicidad dependerá de que sepas dejarlo atrás y estés dispuesto a amar…

Seiya: Tierra, felicidad, pasado atrás y que este dispuesto a amar… princesa no dude nunca de ello sabré luchar por el amor…y por mi futuro…

Mientras tanto la noche ya había caído sobre la tierra Serena había permanecido toda la tarde estudiando con Lita sin lograr descansar un minuto y aunque estaba agotada sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz de repente se recostó en su cama y penso de nuevo en el pero esta vez dijo.

Serena: No te lo sigas negando a ti misma tu ya no amas a Darien lo amas a el a Seiya pero nunca lo volverás a ver y es mejor que te resignes Tokio de Cristal, Rini , tus amigas y el glorioso futuro como reina te espera … se quedo dormida mientras decía la ultima frase y comenzó a soñar ….

Sueño

Ella se encontraba en alguna lugar del antiguo reino del Milenio de Plata que resplandecía pero no era igual que en el pasado era mejor mas lindo parecía una ciudad de Cristal como el Tokio del Futuro que había visitado de pronto miro hacia la tierra esta se hallaba pacifica y en la lejanía puedo observar que una mujer la protegía desde lejos la silueta le resultaba desconocida la tez era blanca y el pelo era corto y negro ondulaba placido con el viento llevaba puesto un vestido largo como de princesa pero distinto al de ella el talle de este caía hasta la cintura y era un poco mas amplio que el que ella portaba en la caída, se encontraba teñido de un color rosa pálido la mujer que lo llevaba tenía el porte de una reina y en su cabeza llevaba una delicada tiara de diamantes que hacían juego con un collar que lo complementaban a la perfección; por ultimo observo que esta tenía en las manos un báculo en el cual se encontraba grabado un símbolo formado por 3 círculos entrelazados que nunca había visto lo cual confirmaba que en efecto protegía algo a la distancia. Continúo observándola pues no comprendía la visión. Después de algún tiempo noto que una estrella fugaz proveniente de algún lugar cercano a la tierra se acercaba hacia ella y su resplandor cubría su silueta, poco a poco este se fue haciendo mas tenue y la figura de un hombre que le pareció muy familiar se coloco junto a la mujer , al observar mas fijamente la imagen el hombre era alto y de tez blanca tenía el cabello un poco mas corto de lo normal pero atado del mismo modo solo que no portaba la ropa que ella recordaba si no que en su lugar se encontraba un traje blanco como el que alguna vez su antiguo amado Endymion porto en el milenio de Plata anterior (este constaba de un traje negro con detalles bordados en color plateado y que se complementaba con una capa en los mismos tonos). Pero se sorprendió más al ver que aquel hombre estrechaba y besaba amorosamente a la mujer y que era…

Serena: Seiya…

No podía creer lo que veía algo interrumpió su concentración una voz la saco del trance esta le era muy familiar….

Luna: Reina Serena sus guardianas la esperan para la recepción que habrá en la tierra por el futuro bautizó del primer hijo del rey del planeta…

Serena volteo sin comprender y vio en la lejanía a sus amigas vestidas elegantemente y reflexiono las palabras de luna que ya no era un gato si no una chica…

Serena pensando… Reina, no Neo Reina, Serena no Serenity, Rey de la tierra, primer hijo…

Serena se dispuso a atraer la atención de la chica y entonces dijo…Luna ven por favor…

Luna: Si su majestad que desea…

Serena: Dime en donde estoy…

Luna sin comprender nada respondió a la pregunta… Creo que observar tanto tiempo la tierra no es bueno para usted majestad pero esta en el nuevo Milenio de Plata de Cristal…

Serena: ¿Nuevo Milenio de Plata de Cristal…?

Luna: Si

Serena: Y dime que ha pasado por que estamos aquí y no en la tierra como siempre acaso esta fue atacada…

Luna Aun mas extrañada por esa actitud penso que ella acababa de salir de una de sus visiones del pasado de aquellos días en la tierra antes de que comprendiera que… y con ayuda del cristal de plata regresara a su antiguo hogar para reconstruir lo único que le quedaba; en esos momentos no recordaba con facilidad aunque cada vez eran menos frecuentes…

Luna: Pues no Reina Serena la tierra esta en total calma es el lugar mas pacifico del universo a parte de su reino claro y su rey se encarga de mantenerlo así… y ahora nos disponíamos a acudir a la recepción que se ofrece por el bautizo de su primer hijo…

Serena viendo la cara de extrañeza de Luna decidió disimular…Esta bien dile a mis guardianas que vengan…

Luna: Si reina Serena ahora mismo…

En cuestión de segundos 8 chicas aparecieron a su lado casi todas portaban elegantes vestidos excepto una que portaba un traje y ella dijo…

Serena: Ray, Amy, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka ...

Todas a la vez contestaron: Si Reina díganos que es lo que desea.

Serena: Dejen la formalidad chicas saben que eso no me gusta díganme ¿y Endymion y Rini donde estas?

Amy: Serena, Endymion ... y Rini ...

Serena: Si ellos donde estas… Ha entiendo el bautizo del primer hijo o mas bien dicho hija del rey de la tierra es el de mi pequeña Rini no es así…

Haruka Extrañada ante la actitud de ella y acercándose mas. No cabeza de Bombón el rey de la tierra no es Endymion si no…

Serena: ¿Entonces quien, es el rey de la Tierra?

Michiru: Tu verdadero amor mi Reina…

Esa ultima respuesta hizo que Serena despertara sobresaltada sin entender nada su verdadero amor el era Seiya acaso el era el rey de la tierra y Endymion y Tokio de Cristal y Rini que era todo aquel sueño sin sentido…

Esa misma noche tres estrellas fugases cruzaron el cielo y llegaron a un parque donde tantas veces habían estado, al mismo tiempo que eso acontecía en el aeropuerto de Tokio la mujer que Serena había visto en sueños descendía de un avión y se disponía a tomar un taxi que minutos después la dejara cerca de un hotel…


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde la ultima batalla con Sailor Galaxia, Serena cursaba ahora el segundo año de Universidad. Sus amigas ya no se encontraban con ella, tan solo Lita permanecía a una distancia relativamente corta; Ray se había ido a estudiar un año a los Estados Unidos por un intercambio estudiantil, Amy por cuestiones del trabajo de su madre debería termina la Universidad en Francia y Mina había regresado por algún tiempo a Londres puesto que deseaba alejarse de Japón para olvidar a Yatem y por ello había pedido su transferencia a ese país para continuar con sus estudios, Darien había regresado a Estados Unidos y tardaría un año y medio en concluir su maestría con la que complementaria su carrera, Serena se sentía extremadamente sola y a pesar de que Lita en ocasiones la invitaba a comer en su casa o iba a estudiar a la suya ese vació era inevitable, para su suerte el salón donde tomaba sus clases era muy parecido al que tenía hacia unos años en la preparatoria lo que le ocasionaba que la Universidad se le tornara cada vez mas difícil puesto que aquel le traía muchos recuerdos no solo de sus amigas si no también de las tres estrellas fugases que habían formado parte de su vida durante mas de un año: Seiya, Yatem y Taiki. Además el resto de las Sailors también se habían ido Haruka y Michiru habían viajado a Australia a una serie de conciertos que esta ultima ofrecería y no sabía cuanto tiempo tardarían en volver y Setsuna había decidido viajar con el padre de Hotaru para ayudarlo a cuidarla y proteger a la pequeña que acababa de renacer como en cada ocasión que su poder era requerido para un sacrificio mayor.

Serena se encontraba sumergida con todo aquello en la cabeza, cuando de repente solo una persona vino a sus pensamientos al oír que alguien a lo lejos mencionaba el nombre del grupo Three Lights, Seiya, se quedo en su mente y ese pensamiento se mantuvo hay por un largo rato circulando entre una imagen fija y los recuerdos hasta que el encanto fue roto por su amiga…

Lita: Serena que pasa ya es hora de irnos a casa las clases han terminado.

Serena: ¿Qué?... Así Lita vamos que rápido transcurrió el día de hoy no.

Lita: Hablas en serio Serena, el profesor de Historia no vino y eso fue lo que permitió que tuviéramos 3 horas libres, yo fui a la clase de 3 año de repostería y pensé que te aburrías y deseabas ir ya a casa pero veo que no te percataste del tiempo que transcurrió, tu no eres así ¿que pasa?…

Serena: En serio Lita 3 horas, ni siquiera las sentí fue como si hubiesen sido 10 minutos para mi…

Lita: En que pensabas Serena o más bien dicho en quien… hay que tonta si eso es más que obvio en Darien verdad.

Serena: Pues no del todo Lita en un principio pensaba en el y en nuestras amigas, pero, de repente eso se fue de mi mente y solo una persona quedo en ella.

Lita: ¿Darien verdad?

Serena: No de hecho Darien no era la persona que se encontraba en mi mente, si no alguien muy querido para mi y se que para ustedes también.

Lita: ¿Alguien muy querido para nosotros?

Serena: Si.  
Lita: Es hombre o mujer…

Serena: Hombre… ah! Lita bueno ambos cuando se transforma…

Lita: No comprendo Serena quien puede ser esa persona…

Serena: Seiya… murmuro

Lita: Seiya dijiste Serena, estabas pensando en el…

Serena: Si que tiene de especial eso Lita dime yo lo quiero mucho y además desde que se fue no hemos sabido nada de el ni de sus hermanos y lo extraño…

Lita: Solo a el o a los 3…

Serena sonrojada ante la pregunta de su amiga… A los 3 Lita obviamente…

Lita: Segura Serena, pienso que los extrañas pero no como a Seiya, la forma en que lo haces con el es especial no creas que no he notado que miras insistentemente el lugar que te recuerda a donde el se sentaba durante las clases y por ello no prestas atención tus notas han descendido un poco desde que entramos a la Universidad…

Serena: Es verdad Lita, pienso mucho en el y me siento tan sola que me gustaría tenerlo cerca diciéndome Bombón…

Mientras tanto en el nuevo planeta que habían fundado los ex cantantes junto con su princesa, Seiya seguía pensando en ella cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a el, era su princesa inmediatamente hizo una reverencia ante su presencia a lo que la princesa respondió con un negativa y le pidió que se levantase puesto que tenía algo que hablar con el…

Seiya: Princesa dígame que es lo que desea…

Princesa: Mi querido Seiya creo que ya es hora de que busques un nuevo destino… tu verdadero destino, lejos de mi en la tierra a donde realmente perteneces desde que naciste y por ello he decidido que tu y tus hermanos vayan haya, ya he hablado con ellos y están de acuerdo…

Seiya: Desde que nací dice princesa…

Princesa: Si Seiya sabes debo contarte una Historia; durante la ultima guerra de las Sailor tu no eras una guardiana, sino un príncipe a eso se debe que conserves tu cuerpo como hombre y que este se transforme por una esencia extraña…

Seiya: Esencia extraña no comprendo princesa.

Princesa: Si Seiya, muchas de las Sailor perdieron al principio de la batalla sus vidas y otros guerreros que quisieron luchar no tenían el poder para hacerlo; así que las esencias de las guardianas fueron transportadas a sus cuerpos y se les encomendó la misión de seguir luchando de ese modo; así que ahora que el peligro ha pasado es tiempo de que su verdadero destino se cumpla y tu y tus hermanos…interreumpiendo…

Seiya: ¿Princesa, Yatem y Taiki si son mis hermanos?

Princesa : En esta vida si aunque antes eran tus guardianes personales los dos guerreros que te protegían… como te decía ,ahora tu debes de retomar tu destino en el planeta que te vio nacer, la tierra y encontrarte con una persona que esta predestinada para ti para que seas feliz…

Seiya: Princesa todo esto es confuso y nuevo para mi no recuerdo nada pero cumpliré con lo que usted dice y me iré ahora mismo…

Princesa: Si mi querido príncipe, solo recuerda que debes de luchar por que alguien especial te espera para hacerte muy feliz tanto a ti como a tus hermanos los esperan otras personas que los llevaran a un futuro nuevo y a su destino…

Seiya se estremeció ante las palabras de la princesa y la primera persona que vino a su mente fue su bombón ella se percato de eso y dirigiéndose a el exclamo…

Princesa: Seiya el destino de la princesa de la luna ha cambiado y ya no es el mismo, el reino que ella debía fundar ya no existe mas una nueva guerrera llegara a ocupar no solo el que era su lugar en ese reino como guardiana, si no también obtendrá el amor de aquel a quien ama realmente y deberá sufrir pero es a la luna a donde algún día volverá para reinar en otro milenio mas cuando en la tierra sepa que su amor es feliz…

Seiya sin comprender las palabras de la princesa. Quiere decir que el destino de bombón ha cambiado de dirección… que no reinara la tierra y que alguien más ocupara el corazón de su amor…

Princesa: Exacto Seiya y tu debes estar alerta no confundas las señales, pues tu destino esta unido una vez mas al de ella y de que sepas comprender bien lo que debes hacer depende el futuro de la tierra …

Seiya pensó que eso significaba que el tenía una oportunidad de que Serena le correspondiera, de que ella fuese esa persona especial en su camino de la cual la princesa hablaba y que al fin podría ser feliz con su bombón, entonces sonrió agradeciendo el gesto de la princesa y se retiro haciendo una reverencia hacia donde se hallaban sus hermanos dispuesto a salir sin mas ni mas a la tierra inmediatamente. Antes de que avanzara más alcanzo a escuchar las últimas palabras de la princesa que le resonaron alto en la mente…

Princesa: Mi querido Seiya recuerda que el amor no es siempre eterno a veces cambia de dirección, permanece atento una nueva vida es la que te espera no te quedes en el pasado y recuerda que la tierra, su futuro y tu felicidad dependerá de que sepas dejarlo atrás y estés dispuesto a amar…

Seiya: Tierra, felicidad, pasado atrás y que este dispuesto a amar… princesa no dude nunca de ello sabré luchar por el amor…y por mi futuro…

Mientras tanto la noche ya había caído sobre la tierra Serena había permanecido toda la tarde estudiando con Lita sin lograr descansar un minuto y aunque estaba agotada sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz de repente se recostó en la cama y penso de nuevo en el pero esta vez dijo.

Serena: No te lo sigas negando, tu ya no amas a Darien lo amas a el a Seiya pero nunca lo volverás a ver y es mejor que te resignes Tokio de Cristal, Rini , tus amigas y el glorioso futuro como reina te espera … se quedo dormida mientras decía la ultima frase y comenzó a soñar ….

Sueño

Ella se encontraba en alguna lugar del antiguo reino del Milenio de Plata que resplandecía, pero no era igual que en el pasado era mas hermoso, parecía una ciudad de Cristal como el Tokio del Futuro, de pronto miro hacia la tierra esta se hallaba pacifica y en la lejanía puedo observar que una mujer la protegía desde lejos la silueta le resultaba desconocida la tez era blanca y el pelo era corto y negro ondulaba placido con el viento llevaba puesto un vestido largo como de princesa pero distinto al de ella el talle de este caía hasta la cintura y era un poco mas amplio que el que ella portaba en la caída, se encontraba teñido de un color rosa pálido la mujer que lo llevaba tenía el porte de una reina y en su cabeza llevaba una delicada tiara de diamantes que hacían juego con un collar que lo complementaban a la perfección; por ultimo observo que esta tenía en las manos un báculo en el cual se encontraba grabado un símbolo formado por 3 círculos entrelazados que nunca había visto, lo cual confirmaba que en efecto protegía algo a la distancia. Continúo observándola pues no comprendía la visión. Después de algún tiempo noto que una estrella fugaz proveniente de algún lugar cercano a la tierra se acercaba hacia ella y su resplandor cubría su silueta, poco a poco este se fue haciendo mas tenue y la figura de un hombre que le pareció muy familiar se coloco junto a la mujer , al observar mas fijamente la imagen el hombre era alto y de tez blanca tenía el cabello un poco mas corto de lo normal pero atado del mismo modo solo que no portaba la ropa que ella recordaba, si no que en su lugar se encontraba un traje blanco como el que alguna vez su antiguo amado Endymion porto en el milenio de Plata anterior (este constaba de un traje negro con detalles bordados en color plateado y que se complementaba con una capa en los mismos tonos). Pero se sorprendió más al ver que aquel hombre estrechaba y besaba amorosamente a la mujer y que era…

Serena: Seiya…

No podía creer lo que veía algo interrumpió su concentración una voz la saco del trance esta le era muy familiar….

Luna: Reina Serena, sus guardianas la esperan para la recepción que habrá en la tierra por el futuro bautizó del primer hijo del rey del planeta…

Serena volteo sin comprender y vio en la lejanía a sus amigas vestidas elegantemente y reflexiono las palabras de luna que ya no era un gato si no una chica…

Serena pensando… Reina, no Neo Reina, Serena no Serenity, Rey de la tierra, primer hijo…

Serena se dispuso a atraer la atención de la chica y entonces dijo…Luna ven por favor…

Luna: Si su majestad que desea…

Serena: Dime en donde estoy…

Luna sin comprender nada respondió a la pregunta… Creo que observar tanto tiempo la tierra no es bueno para usted majestad pero esta en el nuevo Milenio de Plata de Cristal…

Serena: ¿Nuevo Milenio de Plata de Cristal…?

Luna: Si

Serena: Y dime que ha pasado, por que estamos aquí y no en la tierra como siempre acaso esta fue atacada…

Luna Aun mas extrañada por esa actitud penso que ella acababa de salir de una de sus visiones del pasado de aquellos días en la tierra antes de que comprendiera que… y con ayuda del cristal de plata regresara a su antiguo hogar para reconstruir lo único que le quedaba; en esos momentos no recordaba con facilidad aunque cada vez eran menos frecuentes…

Luna: Pues no Reina Serena la tierra esta en total calma es el lugar mas pacifico del universo a parte de su reino claro y su rey se encarga de mantenerlo así… y ahora nos disponíamos a acudir a la recepción que se ofrece por el bautizo de su primer hijo…

Serena viendo la cara de extrañeza de Luna decidió disimular…Esta bien dile a mis guardianas que vengan…

Luna: Si reina Serena ahora mismo…

En cuestión de segundos 8 chicas aparecieron a su lado casi todas portaban elegantes vestidos excepto una que portaba un traje y ella dijo…

Serena: Ray, Amy, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka…

Todas a la vez contestaron: Si Reina díganos que es lo que desea.

Serena: Dejen la formalidad chicas saben que eso no me gusta díganme ¿y Endymion y Rini donde estas?

Amy: Serena, Endymion… y Rini…  
Serena: Si ellos donde estas… Ha entiendo el bautizo del primer hijo o mas bien dicho hija del rey de la tierra es el de mi pequeña Rini no es así…

Haruka Extrañada ante la actitud de ella y acercándose mas. No cabeza de Bombón el rey de la tierra no es Endymion si no…

Serena: ¿Entonces quien, es el rey de la Tierra?

Michiru: Tu verdadero amor mi Reina…

Esa ultima respuesta hizo que Serena despertara sobresaltada sin entender nada su verdadero amor el era Seiya acaso el era el rey de la tierra y Endymion y Tokio de Cristal y Rini que era todo aquel sueño sin sentido…

Esa misma noche tres estrellas fugases cruzaron el cielo y llegaron a un parque donde tantas veces habían estado, al mismo tiempo que eso acontecía en el aeropuerto de Tokio la mujer que Serena había visto en sueños descendía de un avión y se disponía a tomar un taxi que minutos después la dejara cerca de un hotel…


	3. Chapter 3

El resto del día transcurrio de manera cotidiana, Serena y Lita se encaminaron al departamento de esta última para estudiar; a la vez Seiya llevaba a Andrea a conocer la ciudad…

En el departamento de Lita…

Lita: Dime Serena que te ha parecido el regreso de Seiya de una manera tan repentina y sobre todo la relación que ahora sostiene con esa chica, a mi me parece de lo mas extraño…

Serena: Hay Lita ni yo misma he terminado de entender que fue todo lo que sentí desde que lo vi. llegar a la Universidad con ella y después cuando la presentó como su novia solo se que eso me dolió y me ha desconcertado. pero también me permitió terminar de confirmar algo que hace mucho tiempo me he estado negando pero que anoche debido a un sueño acepte…

Lita: ¿De que sueño hablas Serena, que fue lo que terminaste de entender dime no entiendo nada?

Serena: Pues veras Lita lo que he terminado de entender es que yo ya he dejado de amar a Darien y que ahora o mas bien dicho desde hace ya algún tiempo y amo a Seiya en cuanto al sueño te lo contare resulta que…

En algún lugar del centro de Tokio…

Seiya: Princesa espero que te estés divirtiendo; y disfrutes de todo lo que hay en esta ciudad…

Andrea: Príncipe gracias por la linda tarde que me has hecho pasar hasta ahora claro que me he divertido…

Seiya: Y espera a ver lo que aun lo que falta que te muestre…

Andrea: Y dime que falta aun que me muestres que sea mejor de lo que hemos visto…

Seiya: La vista de la ciudad de noche desde la rueda de la fortuna de un parque de diversiones…

Andrea: Hablas en serio…

Seiya: Ya lo constataras cuando lo veas…

En el departamento de Lita

Lita: Que extraño sueño Serena, pienso que deberíamos de avisarles a todas las chicas y a Darien pues no me parece nada normal y si esto es un presagio de que un nuevo enemigo se acerca…  
Serena: No lo se Lita no creo que sea buena idea quizás solo era un aviso de que Seiya volvería y estaría con esa chica y… yo no podría amarlo mas pues lo deje ir cuando el me dijo que me amaba…

Lita: Serena tal vez tengas razón pero por las dudas no te dejare sola ni un minuto ni tú a mi entendido…

Serena: Si Lita esta bien como digas…

En el parque de diversiones…

Andrea: Seiya esto es hermoso…

Seiya: No mas que tu Princesa…

Andrea: Por favor Seiya deja los halagos que me apenan…

Seiya: Y yo ya te dije que eres hermosa y a mi me lo pareces así no veo que tenga de malo decírtelo; eso es lo que pienso y siento por favor no me pidas que lo deje de expresar…

Andrea: Hay príncipe lidiar contigo es imposible mejor dejémoslo así y contemplemos la vista de la ciudad… que dentro de poco tendremos que regresar a tu departamento para mañana asistir a la Universidad.

Serena: Listo Lita ya le avise a mi mamá que hoy dormiré en tu departamento y que mañana regresare temprano a casa después de mis clases…

Lita: Si Serena ahora dejemos el estudio para otro día y comamos algo para después ver un poco de televisión…

Serena: Si esa idea me parece genial…

En la salida del parque de Diversiones…

Seiya: Princesa toma las llaves y adelántate al auto, se me ha olvidado algo muy importante en la rueda de la fortuna y me urge recuperarlo…

Andrea: Esta bien haya te espero…

Seiya se retiro y Andrea comenzó a caminar hacia el auto sin embargo no había avanzado mucho cuando un hombre se le cruzo en el camino e intento despojarle de su medallón…

Hombre: Hola…"Princesa"…

Andrea: Dime quien eres y por que me llamas de esa forma…

Hombre: Soy alguien que ha venido por ese medallón, tu símbolo protector…

Andrea: Mi medallón... para que quieras tú mi símbolo de protección dime…

Hombre: Para asegurarme que tu destino no se cumpla…  
Andrea: Mi destino de que hablas…

Hombre: El de ser la nueva guardiana de este mundo y ayudar a que…

Andrea: La nueva guardiana… y ayudar a que dímelo…

Hombre: No tengo tiempo de discutir contigo solo entréguemelo y no me obligues a llamar la atención de nadie…

Andrea: No me lo podrás quitar, más que a la fuerza…

Hombre corriendo hacia Andrea e intentando arrebatarle el medallón… si eso es lo que deseas…

En ese instante ella grito ante el eminente riesgo, Seiya que en realidad había regresado al parque a comprar un ramo de flores para ella se percato que algo no estaba bien y corrió al reconocer su voz… al ver que Andrea se encontraba contra el piso luchando con un hombre por no perder el Medallón, Seiya se dispuso a transformarse en la antigua guerrera que había sido, sin embargo al intentarlo no lo consiguió y corrió a auxiliarla…

Seiya: Suéltala no te atrevas a hacerle daño o te juro que te matare…

Hombre: "Príncipe" no creí que llegaría tan pronto de modo que esta dispuesto a morir por ella veo que la advertencia que me hicieron fue verdad, si el amor no hubiese surgido de nuevo no correría ningún peligro por otra que no fuera la Princesa de la Luna… o por lo menos no a este grado.

Andrea: Por favor Seiya aléjate el quiere solo una cosa que mientras yo pueda evitarlo no podrá obtenerlo por favor no te arriesgues por mi vete…

Seiya: Eso nunca… Andrea no me iré, jamás te dejaría correr un riesgo inútil si lo puedo evitar y si, auque me ponga en riesgo lo haré…

Hombre: Si eso desea… así se hará esa es la mejor forma de evitar que lo que debe pasar se cumpla entonces lo complaceré "Príncipe" se ira de este mundo con honor…

El hombre se dirigió a Seiya dispuesto a atracarlo en aquel momento Andrea se levanto y corrió tras de el dispuesta a detenerlo, el hombre saco una daga de alguna parte de su ropa y se abalanzo sobre Seiya en ese momento ella se atravesó para detener el ataque, Seiya se aterro pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerla solo extendió sus brazos y sujeto a Andrea por la cintura esperando que la acción llegara a su fin, cerro los ojos y sintió una energía calida que los rodeaba abrio los ojos y vio que entre sus brazos se encontraba ella vestida de una forma extraña llevaba un vestido de una tela muy delgada en color blanco , en sus manos portab guantes, botas que llegaban un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, en su cabeza una delgada tiara con el mismo símbolo formado por tres círculos entrelazados que se distinguía en el medallón, al buscar al hombre que se disponía a atacarlos se percato de que se encontraba inconciente frente a ellos y el también había cambiado su forma de vestir ahora portaba el traje que Serena había visto en sus sueños, per no reconocía esta apariencia sin embargo sabia que formaba parte de su destino en la tierra y en su mano portaba un anillo con el mismo símbolo del medallón…al no saber como había ocurrido aquello lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntárselo a ella…

Seiya: Princesa dime te encuentras bien que fue lo que paso…

Andrea volteando hacia el, con la daga entre sus manos que sangraban manchando los guantes respondió…si estoy bien y lo único que se es que desee que se detuviera y después todo se ilumino, el quedó inconciente y yo detuve la daga…

Seiya: Princesa estas herida por que lo hiciste yo debí de haberlo detenido y no tu…

Andrea: No lo se, solo puedo decirte que no podía permitir que te dañara de ninguna forma por mi causa…

Seiya tomo sus manos, quito los guantes de ellas delicadamente para no lastimarla y con ellos paro la sangre que aun brotaba…

Andrea: No entiendo nada Seiya, solo se que mi símbolo representa protección y es mi amuleto, parte de mis dones pero no pensé que tuviese tal poder como para hacer esto…

Seiya: Tu amuleto y tus dones no se que sean luego me lo explicaras pero ahora debemos irnos antes de que alguien nos vea y de que ese sujeto despierte… vamos… ella se encontraba muy desconcertada el la tomo entre sus brazos, la cargo y la llevo al auto para posteriormente salir de aquel lugar lo mas rápido que le fue posible…

En el departamento de Lita

Serena había permanecido con su amiga viendo televisión un buen rato; sin embargo algo en su interior se estremeció al poco tiempo no se encontraba tranquila era un presentimiento algo que le indicaba que alguien a quien ella amaba se encontraba en peligro; sin embargo no lograba saber quien era pero decidió no comentar nada con Lita para no preocuparla y resolvió comunicarse con la única persona que se encontraba en la cuidad que sabía la tranquilizaría con su voz a pesar del tiempo…

Serena: Buenas noches…

Taiki: Buenas noches residencia Kou…

Serena: Me podrías comunicar con Seiya…

Taiki: ¿Quién le llama?

Serena: Serena Tsukino…

Taiki: A hola Serena soy Taiki que gusto volver a escuchar tu voz…

Serena: A mi también me alegra oírte Taiki como has estado…

Taiki: Bien Gracias, pero sabes el no se encuentra en este momento aun no ha llegado, no hemos sabido nada de el desde esta mañana suponemos que salio con una amiga nuestra…

Serena: Efectivamente yo me encontré con el de ese modo me entere que habían vuelto, pero pensé que ya había regresado a casa es muy tarde no crees…

Taiki: En eso tienes razón pero no esta solo eso me tranquiliza un poco aunque con Seiya nunca se sabe…

Serena: Es verdad, disculpa podrías decirle que le llame que me encuentro en el departamento de Lita y estaré despierta un rato mas por favor que me llame…

Taiki: Esta bien Serena yo le informo me dio gusto platicar contigo adiós…

Serena: Igualmente Adiós…

En el departamento de los Kou

Yatem: ¿Quien llamo Taiki?

Taiki: Serena

Yatem: ¿Serena como supo que volvimos?

Taiki: Por Seiya…

Yatem: Hay nuestro hermanito nunca cambiara…

Escucharon algunos gritos que procedían de la puerta y eran de Seiya

Seiya: Taiki, Yatem abran la puesta por favor ayúdenme rápido…

Taiki corriendo a la puesta seguido por Yatem y abriéndola…que pasa Seiya por que gritas así…

Yatem: Que les ha pasado por que vienen así

Seiya: Después les explico ahora por favor proporciónenme algo con que poder curar a mi princesa…

Taiki: Llévala a mi habitación Seiya…

Seiya: No… en la mía estará mejor solo trae lo que te pedí

Andrea se había desmallado en el trayecto al departamento de los Kou, y no había recuperado el sentido…Seiya la coloco en su cama…

Yatem: Aquí tienes Seiya algodón, alcohol, vendas…

Seiya: Gracias Yatem, Taiki ayúdame por favor trata de hacer que vuelva en si mientras yo me encargo de sus manos…

Taiki: Si

Yatem: ¿En que puedo ayudar?...

Seiya: Sostenle sus muñecas he impide que las muevas pues cuando reaccione será su primer instinto…

Taiki sentado al lado de ella...Parece que ya esta despertando…

Seiya: Listo Yatem…  
Yatem: Si…

Andrea: ¡ahh! donde estoy que paso… me duele mucho…

Yatem: Cálmate por favor…

Taiki: Estas en el departamento, no te pasara nada mientras nosotros estemos contigo…

Seiya terminando de realizar la curación en sus manos se acerco a ella y viéndola con un semblante de preocupación y dolor le dijo…

Seiya: Tranquilízate mi princesa todo esta bien ya todo se termino, yo nunca permitiré que te vuelva a pasar nada, fuiste lastimada por mi causa y eso no me lo perdonare y ahora ten por seguro que mas que nunca estaré aquí para protegerte…

Andrea: Seiya no entiendo aun que fue lo que paso pero no te culpes por mis heridas… son momentáneas además no había nada que pudieras hacer.

Seiya: Ya princesa recuéstate no hables descansa yo estaré aquí contigo…

Andrea: Gracias a los tres…

Yatem acercándose a ella...No te preocupes no tienes por que agradecernos nada desde que entraste en nuestra casa quédate bajo nuestro cuidado y como te dijo Taiki nada va a pasarte ahora descansa…mañana hablaremos…

Taiki: Yatem tiene razón nosotros nos retiramos y mañana hablaremos descansen ambos, Seiya…

Seiya: Gracias lo haremos…

Yatem y Taiki salieron de la Habitación entonces Seiya se acerco mas a Andrea y se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar su rostro y a hacerle bromas para terminar de tranquilizarla…

Seiya: Mi princesa ese atuendo va perfecto con tu porte…

Andrea: A ti también se te ve muy bien ese traje…

Seiya: Si me hubiesen dicho que mi vida junto a ti iba hacer así de loca te hubiera conocido antes…

Andrea: Enserio y quizás en este momento ya estaríamos los dos… mas locos que ahora…

Seiya: Inclinándose para besarla, en eso tienes razón pero valdría la pena contigo…

Andrea aceptando el beso… lo crees así…

Seiya: Por supuesto… princesa.

Andrea: Gracias…  
Seiya: No entiendo que es esta transformación tan extraña…

Andrea: Yo he visto antes la mía pero nunca pensé que podría traerla a este tiempo…

Seiya: ¿A este Tiempo?

Andrea: Si… este atuendo es de una de mis vidas anteriores…

Seiya busco su antigua estrella de transformación… y al no encontrarla se percato que había sido sustituida por el anillo que portaba… entonces pregunto a ella si podía observar su medallón mas detalladamente…

Seiya: Princesa me permites tomar tu medallón…quiero ver el símbolo... mira es idéntico al de este anillo… mostrándosele…

Andrea: Al del anillo que extraño…

Seiya: Si ami también me lo parece…

Andrea: Dime desde cuando tiene ese anillo…

Seiya: Apareció al mismo tiempo que la transformación….

Andrea: tómalo…

Cuando Seiya tomo el medallón entre sus manos este volvió a irradiar una luz que cegó a ambos y las transformaciones desaparecieron… ambos quedaron aun mas confundidos…

Seiya: Mira princesa la transformación ha desaparecido…

Andrea: Que extraño debiste haberla desactivado cuando tocaste el medallón pues creo que de alguna forma mi deseo de protegerte fue lo que hizo que aparecería…

Seiya. No entiendo pero creo que eso debió de ser… pero ahora vamos a dormir mi princesa, necesitamos descansar… sin embargo esta noche tendrás que permitirme compartir la cama contigo puesto que no te dejare sola ni un momento…

Andrea: Eso no se si este bien Seiya tu y yo… aunque ya me lo pediste ni siquiera somos novios…

Seiya: Eso es por que no me has querido responder…

Andrea: En eso tienes razón y después de lo que paso esta noche creo que antes de que ocurra algo mas te daré mi respuesta…

Seiya: Nada pasara eso te lo aseguro pero la sigo esperando…

Andrea: Esta bien acepto ser tu novia mi príncipe Seiya…

Seiya besándola… Gracias. Princesa te prometo que te haré muy feliz además de que siempre te protegeré, ahora descansemos…  
Andrea: Gracias por tus promesas pero no hacen falta se que será muy feliz a tu lado y tienes razón ahora debemos descansar…

Serena se mantuvo despierta cerca de una hora más después de la llamada que realizo a casa de los Kou, sin embargo el sueño termino por vencerla, mas no por mucho tiempo ya que fue interrumpido por la misma sensación de angustia que experimento algunas horas antes…solo después de muchos intentos logro volver a dormir sin dejar de pensar en el durante el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente muy temprano decidió llamarlo…

En el departamento de los Kou…sonó el teléfono y Taiki quien era el único que estaba despierto atendió la llamada…

Taiki: Buenos Días residencia Kou…

Serena: Buenos días Taiki disculpa la hora pero se encontrara Seiya en casa me gustaría hablar con el…

Taiki: No te preocupes Serena, y si se encuentra solo que aun duerme permíteme un momento y te lo comunico…

Taiki avanzó hasta la habitación de Seiya, toco la puerta y al ver que no respondía la abrió se sorprendió al ver que el y Andrea dormían en la misma cama sin embargo, solo se limito a despertarlo para comunicarlo con Serena…

Taiki: Seiya tienes una llamada… es Serena…

Seiya: ¿Quién?...

Taiki: Serena Tsukino…

Seiya: Bombón... ahora tomo la llamada por favor cuelga el otro teléfono…y gracias…

Taiki: De nada…

Seiya no puedo evitar despertar a Andrea con el movimiento tan rápido que hizo para contestar la llamada, de lo cual no se percato hasta un momento después, sin embargo continúo con la acción…

Seiya: Hola Bombón disculpa el retrazo…es que aun estaba dormido…

Serena: Hola Seiya, no disculpa tu la hora y también el haberte despertado pero necesitaba hablar contigo…

Seiya bromeando un poco… Si ya se que no puedes vivir sin mi Bombón…

Serena apenada por el comentario… No es eso Seiya simplemente que necesitaba saber como estabas…

Seiya no había dejado de poner atención a los movimientos realizados por Andrea desde que había despertado y viendo que se disponía a levantarse de la cama desatendió un momento la llamada y la detuvo sin poder evitar que Serena escuchara la conversación…

Seiya: Buenos días princesa, que te dispones a hacer…

Andrea: Buenos días Seiya, levantarme para ir a la Universidad.

Seiya: No, Princesa por favor no te levantes de la cama…

Andrea: Por favor Seiya no me pidas eso, debo ir a la escuela…

Seiya: De ningún modo tu no te mueves de esta cama por nada del mundo yo me encargare de cuidarte y la escuela puede esperar para otro momento…

Andrea: Pero tengo responsabilidades que cumplir…

Seiya: La primer responsabilidad que tienes es cuidar de tu salud…por favor recuéstate de nuevo ahora volveré yo también a hacerlo en cuanto termine esta conversación…y estaré junto a ti cuidándote por el resto del día

Andrea: Esta bien Seiya… tienes razón aun tengo que descansar un poco mas.

Seiya: Discúlpame Bombón, pero es que a veces ustedes las mujeres son imposibles y muy difíciles de convencer…

Serena disimulando que no había escuchado la conversación… ¿Así y por que lo dices?

Seiya: Por que lo estoy constatando desde que tengo a mi princesa viviendo y durmiendo contigo…

Serena: ¿Durmiendo contigo?

Seiya: Perdón no debí haberte dicho eso fue una indiscreción de mi parte y además una falta de respeto para con ella y también para ti…  
Serena: Por mi no te preocupes, te decía que solo llame para saber como estabas…

Seiya: Bien Bombón gracias por preocuparte por mi…

Serena: No me lo agradezcas te quiero mucho además tu siempre serás muy importante para mi…

Seiya: Al igual que tu para mi…

Serena: Bueno te dejo nos vemos en un rato en la Universidad…

Seiya: No bombón no nos veremos en unos días puesto que no asistiremos a clases por algunos inconvenientes personales, pero en cuanto regreses tú de la escuela puedes venir a visitarnos a mi departamento…

Serena: Ok Seiya puedo ayudarte en algo…

Seiya: Te lo agradezco pero no hace falta entonces nos veremos si vienes…

Serena: Si nos veremos si puedo ir…Adiós…

Seiya: Adiós Bombón…


	4. Chapter 4

Serena estuvo a punto de comenzar a llorar después de escuchar la conversación entre Andrea y Seiya, aun no podía creer a pesar de lo que había presenciado el día anterior que el estuviese con otra persona y menos del modo que acababa de corroborar… durmiendo juntos… pensó, volvió a la recamara de Lita sin hacer ruido y comenzó a meditar que haría de ese día en adelante en su relación con el ya nada era igual y ella no podía permitir que el se diera cuenta, sin embargo no medito demasiado el asunto ya que su amiga despertó e interrumpió sus pensamientos al indicarle que ya era tarde y debían prepararse para asistir a la Universidad…

Lita: Buenos Días Serena…

Serena: Buenos Días…

Lita: Ya son las 7:30, debemos alistarnos para ir a clases…

Serena: Si Lita comencemos ya…

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los Kou Seiya se disponía a volver a meterse en la cama cuando fue interrumpido por Taiki quien acababa de despertar a Yatem y le dijo que deseaban hablar con el, en ese momento le indico a Andrea que debía de ausentarse por unos minutos…y acudió al llamado de sus hermanos…

Taiki: Buenos días hermanito…

Yatem: Buenos Días Seiya…

Seiya: Buenos días a los dos, díganme de que desean hablar conmigo…

Yatem: Pues Taiki me contó que dormiste con Andrea… quiero decir en la misma cama… que esta ocurriendo Seiya cada vez comprendemos menos…

Taiki: Necesitamos que nos expliques toda esta situación que fue lo que pasó anoche y que quiere decir lo que vi.…

Seiya: Por partes hermanitos no me agobien, primero lo que sucedió anoche fue… bueno realmente no lo se creo que eso lo tendría que explicar mi princesa, yo lo único que se es que fuimos atacados por un individuo que intento hacerle daño a ella y del cual yo intente defenderla, pero ella termino haciéndolo conmigo…

Yatem: Tu princesa y desde cuando te diriges a ella de ese modo…

Seiya: Desde ayer por la mañana… es una forma cariñosa de llamarla y ella se refiere a mí como príncipe…

Taiki: Bueno dejando eso de lado además del ataque, que después nos explicara ella, dime por que dormiste con ella…

Seiya: Bueno yo… lo hice para no dejarla sola, protegerla y estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesitara…

Yatem: Pero sabes que eso no es correcto Seiya ella es solo una desconocida para nosotros…

Seiya molesto ante el comentario de Yatem respondió… pues lo será para ustedes para mi es una persona muy especial a la cual siempre cuidare, ella arriesgo su vida por mi y eso nunca podré pagárselo, además ahora es mi novia y por lo tanto deberán de respetarla como tal…

Taiki: ¿Tu novia?... desde cuando…

Seiya: Desde anoche, ya se lo había pedido ayer por la mañana pero me respondió después de que volvimos a la casa…

Yatem: Tranquilízate, Seiya comprendemos que estés alterado por todo lo que pasó ayer pero comprende nosotros también nos encontramos muy nerviosos, nos asustamos mucho al verte llegar de esa forma y con ella herida aun mas…

Taiki: Yatem tiene razón Seiya, además pensamos que nuestra vida en la tierra después de todo lo que hemos vivido sería tranquila y sin preocupaciones de otro tipo…

Seiya: Perdón lo comprendo pero les pido que por favor me apoyen es estos momentos… yo pensé al igual que ustedes que mi vida sería común y que en lo único que me enfocaría sería en lograr que bombón me amara, pero después de todo lo que ha ocurrido ya no lo creo así ahora se que mi destino de alguna forma esta unido al de Andrea…y averiguare si ella… es la persona a la que debo hacer feliz…

Yatem: ¿La persona a la que debes hacer feliz?

Seiya: Es una larga historia… solo les diré que fue algo que me dijo nuestra princesa antes de partir hacia la tierra…

Taiki: Esta bien Seiya te apoyaremos en lo que nos necesites solo prométenos que te cuidaras y que no harás tonterías y si nos necesitas transfórmate y nosotros estaremos hay…

Seiya: Transformarme… eso no será posible…

Yatem: ¿Por que lo dices?

Seiya: Mi estrella de Transformación desapareció… fue remplazada por un anillo…

Yatem: ¿Qué desapareció, pero como?

Seiya: Si y como ya les dije fue remplazada…

Taiki: ¿Remplazada por…un anillo?... no comprendo

Seiya les mostró a sus hermanos el anillo que había aparecido en su mano cuando Andrea lo protegió y el medallón emitió aquella luz que los segó…

Seiya: Es este apareció anoche no se aun como se activa solo se que para que pueda ser posible necesito que mi Princesa se encuentre cerca de mi…

Taiki: Podrías mostrarnos como Seiya…

Seiya: Vamos a mi habitación obviamente necesitamos de ella para hacerlo…

Los tres se encaminaron a la habitación de Seiya una ves hay, el le pidió a Andrea que le mostrase a sus hermanos la transformación…

Taiki dirigiéndose a ella, Buenos Días Andrea…

Andrea apenada por que ellos la viesen instalada en la cama de su hermano respondió… Buenos Días Taiki y a ti también Yatem…

Yatem: Buenos días…

Seiya: Princesa mis hermanos se preguntaban si podría mostrarles la transformación que causa tu medallón en mí…

Andrea: Veo que ya les ha dicho todo…

Seiya: Así es princesa y por eso desean corroborarlo…

Andrea: Esta bien aunque no se si funcione…

Seiya se sentó en la cama se acerco a ella y con una de sus manos tomo el medallón y aproximo a este el anillo que se encontraba en su otra mano…Andrea deseo que la transformación volviera, el símbolo del medallón resplandeció y realizo el deseo pero esta vez no solo los símbolos de ellos dos reaccionaron para lograr que la transformación de ambos apareciera, si no que los instrumentos de transformación de Yatem y Taiki también reaccionaron y fueron sustituidos por anillos muy semejantes al de Seiya y los dos tomaron nuevas apariencias, Taiki portaba una armadura de color azul, y llevaba una espada que tenía grabado el mismo símbolo en el mango y Yatem portaba una armadura similar solo que esta era de color rojo y en lugar de traer una espada llevaba un arco con flechas en su espalda las cuales del mismo modo tenían grabado aquel símbolo.

Seiya y Andrea miraron sorprendidos la transformación experimentada por ambos, sin embargo su sorpresa se incremento aun mas al ver la actitud que adoptaron inmediatamente después hacia ellos, realizando una reverencia y los llamaron "Príncipes"…

Seiya: Princesa que ha ocurrido que significa esto, Yatem, Taiki por que hacen eso…

Andrea: No lo se Seiya solo hice lo que me pediste desee que la transformación volviera y no me explicó por que tus hermanos actúan así…

Seiya: Yatem, Taiki por favor levántense…

Taiki: Claro príncipe, si la princesa lo permite obedeceremos de inmediato…

Andrea: Se refieren a mí…

Yatem: Por su puesto su alteza, ratifica la orden dada por nuestro príncipe…

Andrea si entender la actitud aun de Yatem y Taiki, dijo… si hagan lo que Seiya les pidió…

Taiki inclinándose ante ella y tomando su mano con delicadeza para no lastimarla la beso y dijo… Gracias majestad, pero dígame quien se ha atrevido a lastimarla…

Yatem: Cuéntenos princesa quien a osado acercarse a usted para provocar esas heridas, indíquenos que debemos hacer para reparar tal daño…

Seiya: Por favor dejen de comportarse de ese modo y no aturdan más a mi princesa que ya bastante confundida esta con todo lo que ha pasado…

Taiki: Como usted diga majestad nos retiramos para que puedan estar a solas y la princesa descanse…

Yatem acercándole y besando la otra mano de Andrea con la misma delicadeza… con su permiso princesa…

Taiki y Yatem: Y con la de usted alteza… refiriéndose a Seiya…

Mientras tanto Serena y Lita caminaban por la calle rumbo a la escuela cuando, Serena recibió una llamada en su celular de parte de Ray…

Serena: Hola quien llama…

Ray: Hola Serena tonta que no reconoces mi numero…

Serena: Hola Ray disculpa es que estaba distraída pero dime como estas…

Ray: Preocupada por ti y por Lita anoche tuve un presentimiento muy extraño y por ello decidí llamar…

Serena: Así que no fui la única que lo tuvo Ray y dime que sentiste…

Ray: Como si algo amenazara a las personas que amo…

Serena: Igual que yo entonces no fue por Seiya…

Ray: ¿Seiya?

Serena: Si el y sus hermanos volvieron ayer a la ciudad y esta vez para siempre, creo que sería bueno llamar a Amy y Mina para verificar que estén bien…

Ray: Si lo están yo ya hable con ellas, También con Darien, Haruka y Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru…

Serena: Creo que debemos de reunirnos para conversar sobre todo esto, se que están muy ocupados ya casi se aproximan las vacaciones, cuando podrían regresar a Japón…

Ray: No lo se pero hablare con todos para hacerlo… lo mas probable es que sea durante este periodo y por poco tiempo…

Serena: Si Ray lo importante es verificar que no corremos ningún peligro y estar tranquilos para seguir haciendo lo que debemos…adiós.

Ray: Adiós…

Lita sin entender la conversación sostenida entre sus dos amigas decidió preguntar a Serena de que se trataba…

Lita: Serena ¿dime que ha pasado?, que fue todo eso que hablaste con Ray…

Serena: Un presentimiento que ambas experimentamos ayer…

Lita: presentimiento… de que tipo…

Serena: No se de que tipo solo se que se refiera a que personas que queremos se encuentran en algún tipo de peligro…

Lita: Por ello necesitas hablar con todos…

Serena: Si también con los Kou por ello hoy no iremos a clases Lita sino a su departamento estas de acuerdo…

Lita: Si Serena si eso te hace sentir mas tranquila… vamos…

Se dirigieron hacia el departamento, mientras tanto en dicho lugar…

Seiya: ¿"Príncipes" mis hermanos nos llamaron así, princesa?

Andrea: Si, así fue como se dirigieron a nosotros… tu comprendes algo Seiya…

Seiya: Creo que si Princesa por lo menos por lo que concierne a mi parte en el asunto si… sin embargo necesito que tu me aclares unas cuantas cosas referentes a ti para poder entender la tuya…

Andrea: ¿Qué necesitas que te aclare?

Seiya: Muchas cosas… ¿Quién eres, de donde vienes, que significa lo que dijiste de tus dones, que quiere decir este símbolo, en fin cuéntame sobre ti?

Andrea: Esta bien mi nombre lo conoces bien soy Andrea de Ibarra bueno este es mi apellido de casada…

Seiya: ¿Casada?... has dicho Princesa.

Andrea: Si… lo estuve ahora me he divorciado pero se me quedo por costumbre utilizarlo… en fin… estudió Historia en una Universidad de los Estados Unidos ubicada en la ciudad de San Francisco fue transferida hay desde mi país natal Mexico, como te dije me gustaría especializarme en Arqueología y salí de mi país por que deseaba viajar, conocer gente y encontrarme a mi misma…en cuanto a los de mis dones, pues sabes tengo la capacidad de ver cosas y percibir energía a mi alrededor, así como emociones puesto que también son motivados por ella y con el se que debo de ayudar a las personas a mi alrededor , y se también que en mi otra vida por sueños que he tenido fui una mujer que practico magia y que este símbolo que porto que significa la unión de las tres partes de una mujer o de un ser humano en sus respectivas etapas de crecimiento que son una, al igual que en esa otra vida me protege…

Seiya: Ahora creo que entiendo princesa tu símbolo te protege de cualquier peligro y reacciona también a proteger a las personas que tu quieres o que significan algo para ti… y por ello te ha permitido de alguna manera traer esa transformación de otra vida a esta para que utilices tu don para proteger a ti y a los demás.

Andrea: Creo que esa debe de ser la explicación pues yo no podía dejar que nada te pasara Seiya…

Seiya se acerco mas a su princesa y la abrazo fuertemente atrayéndola a su cuerpo deseando que jamás se apartara de su lado…En ese momento Lita y Serena llegaron al departamento pero al llamar a la puerta fueron recibidas por Taiki y Yatem los antiguos guardianes del Príncipe Seiya y no por sus hermanos…

Serena: Hola Taiki se encuentra Seiya aun en casa…

Taiki: Si dime que deseas tratar con el…

Lita: Nos permitirían pasar para explicarles es un asunto delicado…

Yatem: Entren rápido y hablen de prisa que es lo que desean con nuestro Príncipe.

Serena: Con su "príncipe", desde cuando se dirigen a Seiya de esa manera… es broma o que pasa…

Taiki se coloco en posición defensiva y desenvaino su espada mostrándola a las dos chicas quienes se impresionaron entonces Serena grito…

Serena: Ahh Taiki, por favor baja eso que pretendes hacer que esta pasando con ustedes…

Seiya aun se encontraba abrazando a Andrea cuando escucho la voz de Serena susurro… Bombón…después la soltó y se dispuso a ver que era lo que sucedía…Andrea se levanto de la cama y salió tras el al llegar a la sala se encontraron con una escena que impacto a Seiya mientras que Taiki amenazaba a Serena con la espada, Yatem apuntaba a Lita con una flecha… fue tal el impacto que el no alcanzaba a reaccionar para poder evitar que sus hermanos o guardianes en aquel momento siguiesen con la acción por tanto Andrea fue quien intervino…

Andrea: Yatem, Taiki deténgase… bajen las armas ya… ellas no son enemigas, son amigas de su príncipe…

Yatem respondiendo al llamado de quien consideraba su Princesa… bajo la flecha e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia ante ella…

Taiki en cambio necesito que ella volviese a intervenir para poder dejar de realizar aquel acto…

Andrea: Taiki obedéceme baja la espada…y ven inmediatamente a mi presencia…  
Taiki respondió a la orden y se arrodillo frente a Andrea y dirigiéndose a ella pregunto ¿Majestad esta segura de su decisión estas personas representan a la encarnación de la Princesa de la Luna y una de sus guardianas, podrían representar algún peligro para su seguridad?

Andrea: En verdad… no sabía eso… de cualquier modo si para el príncipe son de confianza para mí también…

Seiya salió poco a poco de su sorpresa entonces se acerco a Serena y la abrazo y dijo…

Seiya: Bombón te encuentras bien… no te hicieron daño…

Andrea se molesto mucho ante la actitud de este pues sintió que lo que le había dicho de que ya había dejado de amarla no era del todo verdad y ella aun inspiraba muchas cosas en el lo cual le dolió…Yatem y Taiki dejaron inmediatamente sus posiciones de reverencia y se colocaron al lado de su princesa quien solo acertó a bajar la mirada y dirigirla a otra parte, sin embargo habían sido demasiadas emociones para ella en un día lo que provoco que se desvaneciese unos segundos después siendo sostenida por ambos guardianes quienes se alarmaron ante el hecho y llamaron la atención de su soberano…

Taiki: Princesa que le ha sucedido respóndame por favor…

Yatem: Su majestad la princesa algo la ha hecho desvanecerse…

Seiya posando sus ojos en ella y soltando a Serena… Andrea que sucedió…

Taiki llevándola al sillón para recostarla… Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones en un día para ella… no soporto mas…

Yatem: Eso es verdad príncipe pídales a estas personas que se retiren necesitamos que la princesa permanezca lo mas tranquila posible, si no correrá un peligro mayor

Seiya: Basta de tonterías traigan algo para hacerla reaccionar y háganse a un lado déjenla respirar…

Taiki: Si su alteza ahora vuelvo… este se dirigió por un poco de agua a la cocina y alcohol al baño…

Yatem tomando de las manos de Taiki las cosas… aquí tiene majestad permítame ayudarle…

Seiya negando la acción de Yatem… dámelo yo lo haré… acerco un poco de alcohol a ella para hacerla despertar…

Taiki: Parece que funciona…

Seiya dándole un poco de agua…si ahora parece que esta mejor…

Andrea: Que… Seiya estas aquí pensé que… te habías ido… que algo te había sucedido…

Seiya abrazándola delicadamente… no princesa aquí estoy y tú como estas te sientes mejor…

Andrea: Si un poco…  
Serena y Lita no terminaban de entender nada de lo que pasaba sus amigos actuaban de una forma muy extraña, los que antes las habían protegido ahora se encontraban amenazándolas creyéndolas un peligro para la seguridad de su propio hermano y de una desconocida…

Serena: Seiya dime que esta pasando aquí por que están actuando de ese modo…

Taiki: Princesa Serenity le pido que se dirija a nuestro príncipe con mayor respeto, el hecho de que el piensa al igual que la princesa que no son un peligro para ellos no implica que no respete el protocolo real…

Lita: De que diablos están hablando…

Yatem: Sailor Júpiter le pido modere su vocabulario delante de nuestra princesa que suficientes impresiones ha tenido por el día de hoy para aun soportar esto…

Serena: Por que nos tratan de ese modo muchachos que ha ocurrido con ustedes… nunca antes nos habían hablado de esa manera,

Yatem: No entiendo a que se refiere Princesa Serenity, creo que la trato de la forma adecuada con respeto… y con las reglas establecidas…

Taiki: Al igual que es tratada su guardiana Sailor Júpiter… le pido princesa comprenda que este no es un buen momento para visitas nuestra soberana se encuentra indispuesta… y si piensa permanecer aquí le pido tenga respeto para con ella…

Seiya: Yatem, Taiki, ya basta dejen de hablarle así a Lita y a Bombón ellas no son nuestras enemigas además lo único que están consiguiendo es incomodar mas a su princesa…

Yatem: Discúlpeme príncipe no volverá a ocurrir y usted también princesa acepte mis disculpas por este comportamiento…

Taiki acercándose a Andrea y besando su mano… Princesa espero que se encuentre mejor indíqueme que mas podemos hacer para que se sienta bien…

Andrea: Siéntense ambos por favor y cuéntenme hasta antes de este enfrentamiento a que vinieron Serena y Lita…

Taiki y Yatem obedecieron las órdenes y se sentaron ambos en un sillón que estaba colocado frente al que se encontraba Andrea recostada…

Taiki: Dijeron que debían decirnos algo muy importante…

Seiya: Lita, Bombón ustedes también siéntense…

Lita: Gracias Seiya me podrías explicar que esta ocurriendo…

Serena: Si Seiya habla que es todo esto…

Seiya: Taiki y Yatem ofrezcan una disculpa a nuestras invitadas por su actitud…

Taiki y Yatem: Princesa Serenity, Sailor Júpiter, discúlpenos por favor…

Seiya: Bien ahora guardaran silencio hasta que yo se los indique y no interrumpirán…

Andrea: Por favor obedezcan en todo al príncipe…

Seiya: Bueno Serena dime ha que has venido que quieres hablar conmigo…

Serena: Venimos a informarte sobre una reunión que tendremos con todas las chicas y Darien puesto que debemos de hablar de un presentimiento que tuvimos anoche Ray y yo el cual nos indicó que había un algún peligro cerca esta es para corroborar que ningún enemigo nos asecha…

Lita: Y como ustedes también son Sailors y están de nuevo en la tierra, además de que los queremos mucho pensamos que debíamos informarles…

Seiya: Ok. Gracias chicas, pero no es necesario que hagan esa reunión el enemigo existe de hecho pero esta vez no quiere obtener nada, del mundo ni de ustedes, solo quiere obtener algo de mi princesa y es nuestro problema…

Serena: Que a que te refieres…

Seiya: A que ya fuimos atacados, por eso te digo que es con nosotros su asunto no con ustedes…

Lita: Si les incube a ustedes también a nosotras para eso somos amigos y Sailors…

Seiya: En eso te equivocas Lita, nosotros ya no lo somos…

Serena: ¿Cómo que ya no lo son que ha pasado con su transformación?

Seiya: Solo que ha cambiado Bombón hemos vuelto hacer quienes realmente somos por eso Taiki y Yatem actúan de esa forma…

Lita: ¿Quién realmente son?... no comprendo Seiya por favor explícate

Seiya: Resulta que nosotros nunca fuimos verdaderas Sailor… yo era un príncipe originario de la tierra y Yatem y Taiki eran mis guardianes personales…pero durante la ultima Batalla de las Sailors, muchas guerreras murieron y muchos guerreros como nosotros no tenían la fuerza para luchar así que las esencias de esas guerreras fueron transportadas a nuestros cuerpos para poder pelear, así como sus poderes, por eso era que podíamos utilizarla y no recordábamos nada…pero ahora hemos recuperado nuestra verdadera identidad y el nuevo enemigo nos busca a nosotros, no a las Sailors por ello no deben de intervenir…

Serena: Pero como nos piden que no intervinamos, si ustedes pueden estar en peligro…

Seiya: Te lo agradezco Bombón pero créeme nosotros tenemos el suficiente poder para enfrentarnos a el y salir victoriosos…

Lita: Serena tiene razón, además todavía falta un punto por aclarar que es lo que tu novia tiene que ver en todo esto…

Andrea: Yo puedo responderte a esa pregunta, resulta que la persona que es dueña y porta el objeto que ellos buscan soy yo…

Serena furiosa por la respuesta al ver que una desconocida quizás ponía en peligro a sus amigos a propósito dijo… Así que tú eres la causa de todo este conflicto, creo que tú debes de ser parte de un plan para que nos distraigamos y entonces puedan atacarnos, tú eres aliada de ese enemigo…

Seiya: No bombón ella no tiene nada que ver con el enemigo, es mas es a ella a quien han herido por obtener ese objeto…

Lita: A mi todo esto me parece muy extraño y apoyo a Serena por favor háganse a un lado y permítannos corroborar que ella dice la verdad…

Serena se levanto del sillón y se transformo al igual que Lita…

Taiki y Yatem al igual que Seiya estuvieron a punto de intervenir pero Andrea los detuvo…

Andrea: Alto Taiki, Yatem no se muevan de su posición, príncipe no correré ningún peligro permítele que corrobore lo que desea…

Serena: Ahora me mostraras que no eres parte de ese plan o que yo tengo razón…Cristal de plata actúa…

El ataque de Serena fue rechazado al instante por el medallón y le fue devuelto causándole un daño regular…

Lita disponiéndose a atacar… Princesa te encuentras bien… ahora veremos si puedes conmigo…

Serena: No Lita por favor no hagas nada…

Lita: Pero Serena…

Serena: No por favor, ¿Como fue posible que el poder del Cristal regresara a mi…?

Andrea: No lo entiendes aun Serena, tu cristal solo actúa ante lo que debe y para protegerte… de algún peligro como mi medallón lo hace conmigo, no me puedes dañar y si lanzas otro ataque se te devolverá así funciona esto yo no soy tu enemiga pero por lo que veo mi protección si es mas fuerte que la tuya mejor déjalo así o saldrás lastimada…

Seiya molesto ante la actitud de Serena pero sabiendo que no podría causarle daño a su princesa intervino…

Seiya: Serena ya basta entiende ella no es nuestra enemiga es mi princesa y por nada del mundo permitiré que nadie le haga daño y la protegeré de todo y de todos incluso de ti…

Andrea: Tranquilo príncipe, ella terminara de entender solo que ahora su corazón es mas fuerte que su razón…

Serena: Seiya como me puedes decir eso no juraste que siempre me protegerías y me amarías…

Seiya: Si se que lo prometí pero ahora mi corazón ya no te pertenece ahora este es de Andrea y moriría por ella si eso fuese necesario, Serena… si tu me hubieras dicho eso hace menos de 48 horas yo te hubiese protegido de cualquiera incluso de ella … pero ahora no puedo responder a mi juramento por que también mi amor le pertenece a mi verdadera princesa… por favor ya no pregunte mas cosas y solo entiendan que no pueden ayudarnos en esta batalla y que deben de seguir con su vida…

Serena: Tu verdadera princesa….Seguir con mi vida si necesito que tu estés ahí para ello… como podría hacerlo si estas lejos…

Andrea: Príncipe, por favor… no te alteres… de cualquier forma es tiempo que lo sepas… este es el ultimo reto que queda por superar…

Seiya: A que te refieres con eso…Serena…

Serena: A que te amo… Seiya Kou es tan difícil entenderlo me di cuenta que te amaba después de que te fuiste y me dejaste sola…

Andrea: Serena dime estas segura que en verdad lo amas o solo… lo dices por que no quieres perderlo…

Serena: Eso no te importa… esto es entre el y yo solamente…

Seiya: ¿Bombón que dices?

Serena: Que te amo…

Seiya: Serena por favor discúlpame pero yo…ya no… te amo a ti, ahora amo a mi princesa…

Andrea: Seiya a sido la ultima prueba por favor ya no sigan con esto es demasiada confusión, amor y dolor para soportarlo junto…

Seiya: Lita, Serena por favor váyanse necesitamos estar tranquilos para pensar en todo lo que nos han dicho y lo que ha pasado por favor de nuevo les pido que no intervengan.

Lita: Esta bien Seiya nos retiramos pero debemos hablar en otro momento…

Serena: Yo no me voy Lita hasta hablar con el…

Lita: Por favor Serena ya dejémoslo así por hoy otro día hablaremos…

Serena muy alterada, no Lita comprende yo no vine aquí para irme mas confundida de lo que estaba…y tu Seiya no puedo creer que venga y te diga te amo y te quedes hay como si nada, y solo me digas que ya no me amas…

Seiya: Por favor Serena no continúes con esto, yo no deseo… hablar del tema…

Andrea: Seiya termina con esto por favor si lo que de verdad necesitas es hablar con ella adelante ve explícale todo yo confió en que lo que sientes…

Seiya: Estas segura princesa…

Andrea: Yo si amor… si tu lo estas hazlo te lo pido por mi no te detengas…

Seiya acercándose a Andrea y besando su frente… te lo agradezco vuelvo en un rato mas…después dirigiéndose a Taiki y Yatem… cuiden por favor de ella hasta que yo vuelva…

Taiki rompiendo el silencio en el que había permanecido… Tenga por seguro lo haremos no hace falta que lo pida…  
Yatem siguiendo a Taiki… Sabe que daríamos nuestra propia vida por ello…

Seiya: Se los agradezco a los dos…ahora vuelvo…Serena si lo que quieres es hablar hagámoslo pero en otro lugar por favor acompáñame…Lita tu también por favor…

Serena: Esta bien vamonos…

Lita: Si Serena…

Los tres salieron del departamento, mientras que Yatem y Taiki observaban expectantes a Andrea esperando una explicación sobre todo aquello…

Andrea: No me miran así los dos hasta hace muy poco que yo comprendí todo lo que estaba pasando su "Antigua Princesa" vino a mi en sueños y me contó una historia que necesitaba corroborar para ver si era verdad por eso permití que Serena me atacara y que Seiya hablara con ella…

Taiki: Y de que historia se trata Princesa…

Yatem: Si no comprendemos…

Andrea: Antes que nada deben de volver a su estado normal dejando de pensar como los guardianes de Seiya para que logren entender todo como hermanos y seres humanos normales…

Andrea desactivo la transformación de ambos quienes se encontraban aun muy confundidos…

Taiki: ¿Qué ha sido todo lo que hemos hecho?  
Andrea: Yatem, Taiki no traten de entenderlo racionalmente, no podrían lo que sucedió fue que la transformación que experimentaron los regreso al mismo tiempo espacio en donde su vida se había detenido, en la ultima batalla antes de que fueran transferidas a ustedes las esencias de las Sailors por ello esa fase de su vida fue dejada de lado como parte de otra realidad y ocasiono que sintiesen en Serena y Lita enemigos potenciales…

Yatem: Sigo sin comprender…

Andrea: Yatem, Taiki lo que sucede es que ustedes fueron útiles para un fin mas grande por ello durante esa batalla en su cuerpo fue depositada la esencia de una Sailor para que pudiesen combatir , y desde ese momento vivieron actuando y pesando como una de ellas y no recordaban nada de su anterior vida, pero cuando Seiya su príncipe volvió a adquirir sus poderes enfrente de ustedes los suyos también regresaron pero lo hicieron en el momento en el que fueron dormidos, y por ello a pesar de que reconocieron a Lita y Serena las sentían como enemigas y la obligación que sienten de protegerme a mi es causada por que fue mi amor hacia Seiya lo que hizo que el despertara de su largo sueño y ahora para ustedes simbolizo a su princesa por el amor que el también siente por mi y que ustedes de algún modo expresan… yo no pretendo alejarlos de las personas que realmente aman que se que son parte de las Sailor que protegen a la Princesa de la Luna pero también me gustaría que comprendiesen que el destino de ellas y de su princesa ha cambiado y ahora ustedes y ellas deberán de decidir si es mas fuerte su lealtad o su amor , al igual que aquella a la que ellas protegen deberá de reconocer que su destino ya no se encuentra unido al de la tierra y que debe de regresar a su verdadero reino si no quiere sufrir mas de lo que ahora sufre, y así podrá tener parte del futuro que se le prometió y si no lo perderá todo …

Taiki: Princesa eso significa que el futuro de ellas y de Serena ha cambiado y ya no será el mismo…

Andrea: Así es Taiki y ellas no podrán evitarlo y si lo aceptan por la paz será mejor si no sufrirán y su felicidad podría serles robada por causa de ello…

Yatem: Su felicidad… les podría ser robada…

Andrea: Y la tuya también Yatem…solo espero que su príncipe utilice las palabras correctas y que sepa como hacer para que la princesa lo acepte…

Después de que salieron del departamento Serena, Lita y Seiya fueron hacia un parque cercano, Lita se retiro y dejo que ellos hablaran sobre todo lo que había ocurrido…

Serena: Dime Seiya ¿por que me dejaste de amar?... Si me juraste que siempre lo harías…

Seiya: Bombón lo primero que deseo que entiendas es que la persona que se enamoro de ti no era del todo yo… era solo una parte de mi esencia que no por ello te ha dejado de amar del todo…

Serena: Entonces aun me amas… eso quiero decir que tengo oportunidad de lograr que lo hagas del todo de nuevo…

Seiya: No… por favor escúchame, no te niego que tu siempre serás una parte muy importante de mi vida y de mi corazón pero este ya no te pertenece a ti si no a otra mujer…

Serena: A otra mujer… a Andrea verdad…  
Seiya: Así es Bombón… si me permites tratare de explicarte por que ha pasado esto, y por que ahora ya no siento lo mismo por ti…

Serena: Ya me has herido bastante pero necesito escuchar que ha tenido esa desconocida que de una noche para otra ha logrado apartarte de mí… y hacer que me dejaras de amar así que habla…

Seiya: Lo primero que debes de saber es que en realidad yo era un Príncipe que nació en la tierra, en la ultima batalla de las Sailors yo quise combatir para ayudar pero al igual que otros guerreros yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte por ello las esencias de algunas Sailor que habían sido derrotadas entraron en nuestros cuerpos proporcionándonos su dones y de esa forma pudimos combatir, parte de esa esencia fue la que tu conociste dentro de mi como Sailor, pero también como Seiya el que se enamoro de ti, sin embargo mi antigua Princesa me aviso de dicha situación y me dijo que si venía a la tierra yo tendría la oportunidad de reencontrarme con esa otra parte y ser feliz con una persona muy espacial . Yo en un principio tuve la esperanza de que tu serias la persona con la cual yo encontraría esa felicidad pero cuando conocí a Andrea me di cuenta de que ella movía cosas en mi tan calidas como las que tu inspirabas y al instante sentí el impulso de protegerla, después cuando fue atacada yo trate de defenderla sin embargo ella fue quien se puso en riesgo por mi y me protegió en ese momento el amor que ella sentía por mi hizo que mi parte dormida como príncipe volviese a la vida y entendí que ella era la persona que me daría la felicidad y de la cual me había enamorado…

Serena: Pero solo te enamoraste de ella por que te cuido y por que sentiste cosas que ya habías conocido en el amor que sentías por mi, eso no es amor es enamoramiento, trasladaste a ella tus emociones y tus deseos…

Seiya: No te equivocas quizás si hubiese sido la parte de Seiya que se encontraba despierta con la esencia de una Sailor dentro de el hubiese creído lo que dices, pero cuando yo admití que la amaba la parte de Sailor ya no existía mas que como una parte de mis sentimientos y recuerdos y era de nuevo yo el antiguo príncipe y guerrero…quien no se enamoro de ti bombón el que sentía que esa mujer era la indicada para entregarle su corazón y para que de el brotase todo el amor que siempre he tenido destinado para esa persona…

Serena: Pero yo te amo Seiya… que haré sin ti…

Seiya: Seguir como hasta antes de que volviera a la tierra con tu vida y hacerte a la idea de que el Seiya que te amo ahora esta muy lejos en otro planeta y no volverá…

Serena: Yo puedo amar a esta nueva faceta tuya también dame una oportunidad…

Seiya: Comprende que no tiene caso por favor te pido que ya no te arriesgues mas por mi… aunque me ames yo no lo puedo permitir… solo sufrirás mas de lo que ahora lo haces viéndome a su lado y arriesgando tu vida por mi…

Serena: No termino de comprender nada Seiya, me parece todo un sueño… del que despertare y que tu estarás conmigo para decirme que me calme y que me sigues amando…

Seiya: Me gustaría que fueras feliz Bombón, pero no puedo hacer nada para lograrlo solo te pido que le hables de todo esto a tus amigas y con Darien que seas honesta con ellos sobre toda la situación y sobre el nuevo enemigo por que a pesar de que viene por nosotros… podría causarles algún problema debes prevenirlos…

Serena: Me estas pidiendo que le diga a las chicas que te amo al igual que a Darien aunque no sirva de nada y que les advierta del nuevo enemigo…

Seiya: Si quieres ser sincera en lo primero con ellos esa es tu decisión… pero con respecto a lo del enemigo entiende que es necesario por su seguridad y la tuya como su princesa…

Serena: Así como tu vez por la seguridad de la que tu consideras ahora como tu princesa…

Seiya: Si bombón… pero ya no continúes con esto por favor solo nos estas haciendo mas daño a ambos…

Serena: ¿Yo te estoy causando daño a ti, y el que tu me has causado a mi?

Seiya: Si me lo causas… por que ya te lo dije aunque ya no te ame como lo hice en algún momento de mi vida aun eres una persona muy importante para mi y te sigo queriendo de una forma muy especial…

Serena: Si pero la amas a ella y a mi me has dejado sola… a pesar de que yo te amo tanto… y de que prometiste que siempre me protegerías.

Seiya: Bombón comprende por favor, cuando tu te encontrabas al lado de Darien yo me conformaba solo con tenerte cerca y ver que de alguna manera tu con su recuerdo, podrías sobrellevar su lejanía y eras feliz y para mi eso era suficiente para lograr sonreír a pesar de lo mucho que te amaba y ser feliz por ti te pido que tu me desees lo mismo… que sea feliz…  
Serena: Quieres que te desee que seas feliz…

Seiya: O dime preferirías que te digiera si Serena vamos a intentarlo, aunque no te amara… ser feliz tu pero que yo no lo fuera…

Serena: Claro que no… yo quiero que seas feliz conmigo por que te amo…

Seiya: Y sin ti… no quieres que sea feliz aunque no sea contigo…

Serena: Creo que tienes razón cuando yo aun amaba a Darien y el me dijo que ya no me amaba aunque fue mentira yo desee que el fuese feliz con la persona que hubiese ocupado mi lugar en su corazón por que yo aun lo amaba…

Seiya: Ves bombón ese es el verdadero amor el que a pesar de todo quiere que el otro este bien sin importar que no sea a su lado….

Serena: Y tu eres mi verdadero amor…

Seiya: Gracias Bombón y perdóname una vez mas por no poder corresponderte ahora que tu me amas…

Serena: Solo respóndeme una pregunta mas Seiya. ¿Qué te atrajo de ella para enamorarte de esa forma?

Seiya: Su calidez, su dulzura, su fragilidad que a la vez es fortaleza puesto que no dudo ni un momento en anteponer su bienestar al mío, creo que podría decirte muchas cualidades que encuentro en ella pero lo que hizo que me enamorara fue su esencia en si su forma de ser…

Serena: Si ella es todo eso que dices no dudo que merezca todo tu amor e incluso mas…

Seiya se acerco a Serena y por primera y última vez la beso, fue un beso de despedida en el que ella supo que aquel ser que se había enamorado de ella le decía adiós para siempre en el que el amor que alguna vez le profeso le era entregado completamente en el que el pasado se revivió completamente en el que solo existían los dos y el mundo desapareció completamente, un beso que para ella fue una eternidad a pesar de que duro solo pocos minutos… después el se despidió…

Seiya: Bombón, me debo ir prométeme que estarás tranquila y que pensaras la forma mas adecuada de hablar con las chicas y Darien… y que ante todo serás fuerte para afrontar cualquier cosa que el futuro nos depare…

Serena: Cualquier cosa que el futuro… no comprendo Seiya explícame por favor…

Seiya: Solo prométemelo… no me hagas mas preguntas de que tus decisiones sean las adecuadas dependerá todo tu futuro yo no puedo decirte nada mas…

Serena: Esta bien Seiya te lo prometo, puedes estar tranquilo…adiós…

Seiya: Adiós Bombón…

p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Arial', 'sans-serif'; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Yatem:? ¿Un conducto deferente Donde / span / p  
class = p "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: Acompaño un perdón ... les presento un Andrea./span/p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150 %; "lapso lang =" ES "style =" font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Taiki: Mucho gusto, me llamo Taiki Kou hermano de Seiya ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height : 150%; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Yatem: Y yo soy Yatem Kou Do Otro hermano ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150 %; "lapso lang =" ES "style =" font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: Mucho me gusto llamo Andrea de Ibarra./span/p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150% ; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Yatem: Y ahora dinos a Donde se dirigen ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150% ; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: hotel Aun ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Taiki: ¿Qué ... / span / p?  
p class = "" style = "MsoNormal text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: Que acompaño un Andrea una Buscar un hotel Donde hospedarse, Acaba de Llegar a la ciudad y no la conoce ... / span / p  
p class = "estilo MsoNormal" = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' Sans- serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Yatem: Ok ... then vamos Todos asi sera Más Rápido ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Taiki: span style Si = "mso-spacerun: yes;" / spanYatem vamos Tiene Razón ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line -altura: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea se incomodo ante la Situacion, Pero, era decidio Que mejor sin Estar Sola por Las Calles una hora ESA Aunque no conocia a los AEE Personas do intuición le decia Que Confiables ERAN ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = "ES" style = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150% ; font-family: "Arial ',' sans serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Mientras Tanto Serena Aun continuaba exaltada por el sueño, mirarspan estilo col = "mso-spacerun: yes;" / spana los pasteles de su cama observo una Luna dormida Lo Que Hizo la tranquilizarse Un Poco Más, Pero, no dejaba de Pensar EL SIGNIFICADO de Aquellas ultimas Palabras de Haruka y Michiru comprenderlas pecado Poder; sin embrago decidio Que Lo mejor era volver a dormir pues mañana debia ir a la Universidad./span/p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = "ES "style =" font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Minutos UNOS despues los hermanos Kou y Andrea habian Terminado de v recorrer el parque y se acercaban al cebador de hotel ... Seiya ingreso con Ella Dejando a Ella afuera SUS hermanos, se Acerco y Pregunto si habia Lugar disponible ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line -altura: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: Buenas me Noches gustaria saber ¿Si hay habitaciones ¿Disponibles / span / p?  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height : 150%; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Recepcionista: Buenas Noches señorita, en Este Momento no contamos con ninguna habitación y dudo Que encuentre UÑA eN CUALQUIER Otro lugar ya que ayer Llegó Una Convención de Estudiantes y Profesores Que permanecerá Aquí por una semana y han de la Ocupado Todas las habitaciones ¿Disponibles en alrededores hotelera./span/p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = "eS" estilo = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: Gracias Buenas Noches ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = "ES" style = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Recepcionista: No hay de que hasta luego Buenas Noches ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150 %; "lapso lang =" ES "style =" font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: Que pasa Andrea no tiene Encontrado habitación ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150% ; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea con una Expresión de Preocupación en la Cara ... no Seiya y Ahora no se que voy a Hacer ... / span / p  
p class = "text" style = "MsoNormal -align: justify; line-height: 150%; "lang = generado" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';"? Seiya: ¿Por que lo dices / span / p  
class = p "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: Pues por Que Resultados de la Búsqueda Que hay UNA Convención de Estudiantes y la zona hotelera SE Encuentra Totalmente llena, SEGÚN me ha Indicado La recepcionista; : Además no tengo nadie con quien Quedarme por esta noche ... y mañana me Debo PRESENTAR en la Universidad de clases Temprano ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: ¿Universidad / span / p?  
p class = "" style = "MsoNormal text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: Así Que tonta un Penas te acabo de conocerte ... disculpa, yo vengo por un Intercambio de Estudiantes por parte de la Universidad por 6 meses, departamento pensaba CONSEGUIR párrafo Instalarme mañana o en el transcurso de la semana y me quedaria Mientras Tanto en un hotel Pero Ahora no se que ... Haré span style = "mso-spacerun: yes;" / span / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150 %; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: Tranquila, no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150 %; "lapso lang =" ES "style =" font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: ¿Y Como conoces ALGÚN Otro de hotel / span / p?  
p class = "" style = "MsoNormal text-align: justify; line-height: 150% ; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: No, Pero Te ofrezco Que vengas esta noche a mi departamento y Claro Las Que necesites Hasta Que consigas ONU Lugar Donde Vivir ... / span / p  
p class = " MsoNormal "style =" text-align: justify; line-height: 150%; "lang = la distancia" ES "style =" font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ', 'sans-serif'; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea muy apenada por el ofrecimiento ... Gracias Pero no Aceptar lo puedo, span style = "mso-spacerun: yes;" / Spanya tiene Hecho Mucho por mi, Que opinarían: Además tus hermanos span style = "mso-spacerun: yes;" / spansi acepto eso ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; línea- altura: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: no hay nada opinarían, no tendrian por Que Y creo que no Tienes mucha Opción por favor Acepta si ... / span / p  
p class = "" style = "MsoNormal text-align: justify; line-height: 150%; "lapso lang =" ES "style =" font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ' ; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: En eso tienes razon ... esta bien acepto Pero en solitario Será una noche ... / span / p  
p class = "" style = "MsoNormal text-align: justify; line-height: 150%; "lapso lang =" ES "style =" font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Ambos Salieron del hotel Seiya le Informo una SUS hermanos Sobre la Situación y Su ofrecimiento, ELLOS sin nada Dijeron en solitario aceptaron al ver a la estafa del chica una Expresión de Gran Preocupación y percibir un sentimiento de Temor en sus corazones proveniente de ella Lo Que les parecio muy extraño Pero Que Hizo Que se decidieran un Decir Que Si ... Caminaron Hasta el departamento Que se encontraba en buenas Condiciones, pues habian Pagado a su mantenimiento y limpieza por approximately 5 Jahr por Sugerencia de su Representante Plazo Que aun no concluía y eN EL Que El contrato se habia Cumplido ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = "ES" style = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: Pasa por favor, este es Nuestro Hogar bienvenida Siente como en casa y me encargare de Que Estés lo mas Cómoda Posible ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal "style =" text-align: justify; line-height: 150%; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: Gracias Seiya ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Taiki: Siente Como en tu casa, dinos Cualquier cosa Que necesites Mucho Gusto en conocerte, me retiro con permiso ... / span / p ma  
p class = "estilo MsoNormal" = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' Sans- serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: Gracias Taiki Buenas Noches ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Yatem: Estas en tu casa, también me retiro buenas noches ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height : 150%; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: Gracias y buenas noches ... / span / p  
p class = "" style = "MsoNormal text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: Buenas noches hermanitos ... / span / p  
class = p "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = "ES" style = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: Gracias de nuevo Seiya, Ahora creo que tu también deberias ir a descansar te ves exhausto, yo me acomodare si hay un estilo molestaspan te = "mso-spacerun: yes ; " / spanen La Sala ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; línea- altura: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: Claro que ninguna señorita el usted dormirá en mi habitación ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea sonrojada ante el comentario ... no ... como crees eso si seria demasiado./span/p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line -altura: 150%; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: No me importa, DORMIRE enspan style = "mso-spacerun: yes;" / spanla sala y un punto ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line -altura: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: no Seiya hace mucho frió para Que hagas eso, te pido Que duermas en tu habitación, por favorecer a ninguna quiero Que Vayas un enfermarte por mi causa ... / span / p  
class = p style "MsoNormal" = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family : 'Arial', 'sans serif'; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya algo alagado por la PETICIÓN Y bromeando poco un ... esta bien Si Quieres Que durmamos en la habitación ¿Lo HAREMOS por Eso no hay problema y gracias por preocuparte por mi ... / SPAN / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; fuente -family: 'Arial', 'sans serif'; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: Gracias Seiya Ahora vamos un a que me muestres Donde dormiremos si./span/p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; línea- altura: 150%; "lapso lang =" ES "style =" font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" la dirigió a la habitación, span style Seiya ella entro = "mso-spacerun: yes;" / spanse sorprendio al ver algunos adj postres de el y sus Hermanos cantando CUANDO Aun formaban parte del grupo Three Lights y DIJO ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: E el eres tú, te dedicas a cantar ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150 %; "lapso lang =" ES "style =" font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: Hace poco ALGÚN Tiempo span style Un = "mso-spacerun: yes;" MIS / spancon hermanos, Pero nos retiramos por Un tiempo y Ahora HEMOS Decidido Volver a Este País quizas reiniciemos Nuestra carrera ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Ella sonrió Levemente ante la franqueza del Chico y su buen sentido para explicar con tanta claridad Las cosas; el se percató de Aquella Acción y se sintio algo extraño pues this le producía Una Sensación de calidez Que en solitario HABIA SENTIDO los antes con su princesa y su Bombón Pero en solitario devolvió la sonrisa y dirigiéndose una DIJO ella ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal "style =" text-align: justify; line-height: 150%; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Seiya: Tu dormirás en la cama y yo en Este sillón esta bien ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line -altura: 150%; "lapso lang =" "style =" ES font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';" Andrea: Si gracias a Seiya ... / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lapso lang = "ES" style = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family:" Arial ',' sans-serif '; " / span / p  
p class = "MsoNormal" style = "text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;" lang = lapso de estilo "ES" = "font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: "Arial ',' sans-serif ';"


	5. Capítulo 5

En tanto en el departamento de los Kou Taiki había llevado a Andrea a su recamara para que descansara pues había quedado agotada después del ataque y para pasar el tiempo converso sobre su vida con ella… en tanto que Yatem se había quedado dormido en la sala después de la platica que sostuvieron y a pesar de la molestia de Taiki por el hecho permaneció en el sitio debido a la insistencia de Andrea pues consideraba que el debía descansar…

Taiki permanecía en la cama sentado a su lado y la tenía tomada de las manos pues después de la transformación sentía una extraña sensación de seguridad y calidez a su lado y deseaba permanecer así la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible… dígame princesa que es lo que estudia en la Universidad…

Andrea: Por favor solo dime andrea…

Taiki: ¿Eso sería correcto?… pues a pesar de que la transformación se ha desactivado se que es mi soberana…

Andrea: Pues yo si lo considero correcto ustedes no solo son los antiguos guardianes de Seiya, sino que en esta vida además son sus hermanos… por ello no me gusta que me traten con tanta solemnidad…

Taiki: Esta bien como digas pero te puedo seguir diciendo princesa, me gusta dirigirme a ti de esa manera…

Andrea: Esta bien por lo visto me tendré que acostumbrar al titulo y olvidarme lo más posible de que solo se dirijan a mí por mi nombre…

Taiki besando sus manos…pues me parece que si princesa…

Andrea: El caso es como los llamare yo a ustedes, Seiya para mi es mi príncipe pero me resulta incomodo llamarlos tan fríamente por sus nombres mientras, ustedes me tratan con tanta delicadeza…

Taiki: Te tratamos en la forma en que mereces… simplemente…

Andrea: Gracias y respondiendo a tu pregunta estudio Historia…

Taiki: Historia es una carrera muy interesante… cuando la tranquilidad regrese a nuestras vidas me gustaría sostener pláticas sobre el tema contigo…

Andrea: Y a mí también me encantara hablar contigo sobre ello ya que es una de mis pasiones y de mis sueños convertirme primero en historiadora y después ser arqueóloga…

Taiki: Cada vez me convenzo más de que eres una chica… además de linda muy inteligente…

Andrea: Enserio te parezco linda… ustedes los Kou tienen la peculiaridad de ser muy galantes…

Taiki: Seguro lo dices por mi hermanito… pero yo no suelo ser así solo cuando una persona realmente me lo parece lo expreso y tú particularmente me pareces ambas cosas…

Andrea: Gracias Taiki… ahora háblame de ti dime como es la chica de la que estas enamorado…

Taiki: Me parece que la estoy viendo frente a mí…

Andrea: ¿Y eso por que?...

Taiki: Físicamente es muy parecida a ti solo que sus ojos son de color azul…

Andrea: Debe ser muy bonita…con ese tono de ojos…

Taiki: Además mi amor es una chica muy inteligente, estudiosa y responsable además de sería, romántica y tierna…y alguien que estaría dispuesta a anteponer su seguridad para salvar a otro ser humano…

Seiya acababa de entrar en el departamento y al ver a Yatem dormido en la sala, pensó que encontraría a su princesa en su recamara descansando y a Taiki a su lado, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlos y decidió buscarlos entro en la recamara de este sin hacer ruido y escucho las ultimas palabras de Taiki, ante lo cual no pudo evitar sentir celos pues pensó que se refería a su novia…

Seiya: Hola disculpen estoy interrumpiendo…

Taiki algo extrañado por el comentario… no Seiya pasa solo estábamos conversando para pasar el tiempo…

Seiya: Y de que conversaban…

Andrea: De muchas cosas mi príncipe de la escuela, nuestros gustos, el amor…

Seiya: ¿El amor?

Taiki: Si del amor le decía a mi princesa las cualidades que veo en la mujer de quien estoy enamorado…

Seiya molesto… y desde cuando le dices mi princesa, a mi novia… Taiki…

Andrea: Desde hace unos momentos Seiya… el pidió mi autorización para continuar diciéndome de ese modo a lo cual yo accedí…

Seiya: De cualquier forma eso no me parece correcto el no tiene por que llamarte así a menos que yo también se lo haya permitido…

Taiki: No entiendo que te sucede, Seiya la platica con Serena te altero muchísimo después conversaremos cuando estés mejor…

Andrea: Amor, por favor cálmate fui yo quien le insistió a tu hermano para que me hablase de nuevo de tu y por mi nombre, pero como el me dijo que prefería hablarme de tu pero decirme princesa yo accedí, además de que también insistí para que me contara sobre la chica de quien estaba enamorado que por lo que se es una de las amigas de Serena…

Las palabras de Andrea desvanecieron las dudas de Seiya y lo tranquilizaron…

Seiya: Tienes razón amor, Taiki por favor discúlpame no quise decir todo eso tu tienes razón estoy alterado aun por la conversación con Serena…

Taiki: No te preocupes hermanito, ahora me retiro pues deben tener mucho que conversar hasta más tarde…

Andrea: Gracias por tu compañía Taiki…

Taiki: De nada princesa con permiso…

Seiya: Gracias Taiki…

Taiki: De nada Seiya…

Serena permaneció aun varios minutos en el parque pensando sobre la conversación que había sostenido con Seiya y la forma en la que les diría a su todavía novio y a sus amigas lo que había sucedido con el y toda la situación con respecto al nuevo enemigo… pero sobre todo se quedo pensando en las ultimas palabras de el "y que ante todo serás fuerte para afrontar cualquier cosa que el futuro nos depare",pues para ella el futuro estaba mas que claro hasta hacia una semana, pero ahora quizás la decisión de confesarle a el su amor había afectado en algo aquel futuro y este cambiaría y Seiya lo sabía por ello trataba de advertirle… no sabía realmente que pensar… decidió que debía de ir a casa a llamar a Ray y se retiro del parque…

En tanto Seiya y Andrea conversaban sobre la plática que había sostenido este con Serena…

Andrea un poco molesta e impaciente… ¿Y dime como tomo todo tu bombón?...

Seiya: Estas celosa princesa…

Andrea: ¿Celosa yo?

Seiya: El modo en el que has hecho esa pregunta me indica que te molesta un poco la idea de que estuviera conversando con ella…

Andrea: No es eso Seiya, bueno si un poco te he de confesar que aunque se lo que sientes por mi se que ella es muy importante para ti y que aun te inspira cosas y eso me da un poco de miedo… pero lo que mas me preocupa de todo este asunto es la manera en la que ella reacciono ante tu palabras, sabes que de la forma en la que le digieras las cosas podría depender las decisiones que tomara y su propio futuro…

Seiya sorprendido ante la afirmación de Andrea… ¿Cómo sabes eso princesa?...

Andrea: Tu antigua princesa vino y me contó todo… amor… incluso el hecho de que estamos predestinados a estar juntos y a amarnos por siempre….

Seiya: Después le agradeceré a la princesa que se haya tomado la molestia y me haya ahorrado el trabajo de explicarte toda la situación… pues de cierto modo me hubiese resultado bastante incomodo decirte el modo en el que la conocí y me enamore de ella y las ideas que cruzaron por mi mente cuando supe que podría regresar a la tierra con respecto a ella pues ahora tu eres mi único amor y por lo tanto nadie mas importa y no me gustaría incomodarte en lo mas mínimo…

Andrea: Gracias por considerarme tan importante en tu vida, mi príncipe…

Seiya: No me lo agradezcas mi amor…

Andrea: Y bueno dime finalmente como reacciono Serena…

Seiya: Pues creo que mis palabras ocasionaron el efecto adecuado en ella, acepto que yo ya no la puedo amar por que te amo a ti y me deseo que fuese feliz aunque no fuera con ella…

Andrea: Y con respecto a lo del nuevo "enemigo" que dijo…

Seiya: Con respecto a eso dijo que les informaría a sus amigas y a su novio para que estuvieran prevenidos…

Andrea: Yo creo que deberías de pedirle que les digiera a sus amigas que tus hermanos están aquí…ellos al igual que nosotros tienen derecho a ser felices…

Seiya: En eso tienes razón Princesa pero no se si las chicas estén dispuestas a anteponer la seguridad de su princesa a su propia felicidad…

Andrea: Si ellas no están dispuestas tus hermanos quedan por mi parte en completa libertad de hacerlo… yo no necesito que me protejan con mi medallón y contigo a mi lado me basta para sentirme segura…

Seiya: Y yo tampoco los necesito para protegerme y a pesar de que no te niego que si deciden irse los extrañare muchísimo prefiero saberlos lejos de mi felices que cerca y desdichados…

Andrea: Me alegro que pienses así amor… en cuanto ellas vengan a buscarlos comunícales nuestra dedición…

Seiya: Esta bien así lo hare ahora tienes que descansar de acuerdo… ya han sido demasiadas emociones para ti por el día de hoy…

Andrea: Igual que para ti te pido que tú hagas lo mismo…

Seiya: Claro princesa y si me permites lo hare a tu lado…

Andrea: Claro nada me gustaría más…

Serena regreso a su casa y se dispuso a llamar a Ray para informarle sobre la situación y pedirle que les dijera a todos que no hiciesen ningún plan para los días de descanso que tenían cercanos y regresaran a penas pudieran, para conversar puesto que la situación que debían tratar era más delicada de lo que pensaban…

Serena: Hola Ray… como has estado…

Ray: Hola Serena tonta… pues un poco preocupada desde la ultima conversación que tuvimos…

Serena: Dime ya hablaste con el resto de las chicas y con Darien…

Ray: Si ya les he dicho que deseas que hagan lo posible por ir a Japón pues deseas hablar con todos, aunque algunos me dijeron que tal vez no les seria del todo posible…

Serena: Pues siento tener que decirte que ahora no es solo necesario sino indispensable que regresen todos…

Ray: Y eso por que Serena que ha ocurrido…

Serena: Que la amenaza que se ha presentado es un nuevo enemigo… que ya ha atacado y que aunque no viene por nosotros es necesario estar prevenidos puesto que hasta nuestro futuro esta en riesgo…

Ray: Nuestro futuro en riesgo entonces si estamos en peligro… directamente…

Serena: Esa parte aun no la entiendo muy bien Ray pero necesito hablar con ustedes de eso y de algunas decisiones que he tomado y así creo que comprenderé mejor todo esto…

Ray: Esta bien Serena sabes que como nuestra Princesa todo lo que ordenes lo respetamos y si tu lo crees necesario hay estaremos todos…

Serena: Gracias Ray hasta luego…

Ray: Adiós Serena y nos veremos la próxima semana…

A partir de ese momento pasaron unos cuantos días en los que Seiya se dedico casi totalmente a cuidar de Andrea para que se recuperara completamente lo que de hecho dio muy buenos resultados ya que ella se encontrab días después casi totalmente restablecida… mientras tanto Taiki y Yatem además de encargarse de arreglar la casa ya que su hermano menor provocaba varios desastres al intentar cumplir lo mejor posible con su tarea de doctor, habían llamado a su antiguo representante para encomendarle que organizara su regreso a los escenarios y además entrenaban un poco con sus nuevas transformaciones para redescubrir las habilidades con las que contaban.

En tanto Serena se había encargado de organizar una recepción para recibir a Darien y sus amigas después de su viaje, en tanto que Lita ponía en orden el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo esta también ambas se concentraban en realizar los deberes que habían planeado realizar en los días de descanso ya que al llegar los visitantes ya no tendrían tiempo para nada…

En el departamento de los Kou…

Taiki: Seiya podrías quedarte quieto por un minuto, Yatem acaba de arreglar la cocina y tu las has vuelto a dejar hecha un desastre…

Seiya: Lo siento Taiki, pero no puedo es hora de que mi Princesa tome su desayuno y no me gusta hacerla esperar…

Yatem: No crees que exageras, no creo que por 10 minutos que te retraces nuestra Princesa se moleste…

Seiya: Eso no esta a discusión Yatem simplemente por nada del mundo dejare que le falte algo si puedo evitarlo…

Taiki: Si así se comporta como novio, pobre de la princesa cuando decida casarse con el no la dejara un minuto en paz…

Seiya: Taiki escuche eso… como tu príncipe te ordeno que en vez de juzgarme me ayudes a que tu princesa se halle lo mas cómoda posible…

Taiki: Dime algo Yatem, el hecho de que sepamos que es nuestro príncipe implica que lo tenemos que obedecer en todo incluso siendo sus hermanos y teniendo ganas de ahorcarlo…

Yatem: Creo que si Taiki no nos queda más que obedecer lo que nos ordene por algo es nuestro príncipe y como hermano pues hay que guardar nuestros impulsos…

Seiya entrando en su recamara… Buenos Días princesa, a donde crees que te dispones a ir…

Andrea: Buenos días mi príncipe me dispongo a ir a desayunar en el comedor contigo y tus hermanos…

Seiya: De ninguna manera… vuelve ahora mismo a tu cama y tomaras el desayuno aquí mismo conmigo aun no te encuentras recuperada y no dejare que te arriesgues…

Andrea: Por favor no me trates como niña de 5 años, ya casi estoy recuperada totalmente y ya me canse de tanto mimo además necesito caminar, ir a la escuela pues ya me ha atrasado bastante en mis estudios…

Seiya: Por favor princesa no me digas eso yo deseo que estés lo mejor posible… además para que quieres asistir a la Universidad si cuando te cases con el famoso cantante Seiya Kou no te hará falta nada, todo lo que tu quieras te será concedido…

Andrea: Seiya, te agradezco que quieras que no me falte nada y se que así será si como tu dices algún día me caso contigo, pero comprende que para mi los estudios no son solo una obligación son un gusto me encanta lo que estudio y cuando termine la Universidad como ya te lo había dicho me encantaría estudiar Antropología y con su practica contribuir a los seres humanos comprendan mejor de donde vienen hacerlos concientes del gran legado que nos puede ser transmitido por los antiguos pueblos y que hemos dejado perder, pero que si deseamos podríamos recuperar…

Seiya: Perdóname amor, no pensé que esto fuese tan importante para ti…

Andrea: Note preocupes mi príncipe aun falta que nos conozcamos en muchos sentidos y que aprendamos a amarnos por lo que somos y no solo por lo que sabemos y que compartamos lo que queremos para lograrlo juntos…

Seiya: Tienes mucha razón… entonces vamos al comedor para decirle a mis hermanos que les ayudare a preparar el desayuno, que lo tomaremos juntos y que a partir de mañana podrán hacer lo que deseen toda la mañana pues yo iré contigo a la escuela y no será necesario que permanezcan aquí para protegerte…

Andrea: Me alegra que me comprendas… y que bueno que hayas decidido dejar que Yatem y Taiki prosigan con su vida pues a mi me daba mucha pena con ellos verlos dedicados a cuidarnos a ambos cuando podemos hacerlos por nosotros mismos…

Seiya: Si mi princesa en algunas ocasiones a mi me producía la misma sensación esta situación pero a parte de ser nuestros guardianes son mis hermanos mayores y no podremos evitar que se opongan un poco a nuestra idea de estar solos aunque saben que nos podemos cuidar solos son muchísimo mas responsables que yo y siempre anteponen el bienestar de los demás al propio…

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la Universidad Lita y Serena conversaban sobre algunas cosas concernientes a la reunión…

Lita: Serena ya solo faltan 3 días para que las chicas y Darien regresen a la ciudad, todo esta listo para la reunión que tendremos… dime en cuanto esto suceda hablaras con ellos sobre todo lo correspondiente a Seiya y al enemigo…

Serena: No Lita esperáremos un día más para llevar a cabo la reunión después de que lleguen…

Lita: ¿Por qué?

Serena: Por que aun tengo que pensar la forma mas adecuada de plantearles todo y además por que aun no se si le diré a Darien todo lo que ocurrió con Seiya…

Lita: Pero Serena considero que debes de ser lo mas honesta posible con el, pase lo que pase tiene derecho a saber que ya no sientes lo mismo y si esta dispuesto permanecer a tu lado y si no también a buscar su felicidad con alguien mas…

Serena: En eso tienes razón pero comprende que para mi no es fácil después de estos años decirle que ya no lo amo y que la persona que ocupo su lugar es Seiya, yo se que si hubiera correspondido a mis sentimientos y no me hubiese dejado de amar Darien se alegraría de que estuviésemos juntos pero ahora ni siquiera esa posibilidad existe…

Lita: Si, debes de contemplar todas esas posibilidades pues después de todo el futuro no solo de nosotros si no de la tierra misma se encuentra en juego pues tu misión la de Darien y la de nosotras como tus guardianas es protegerla de cualquier peligro…

Serena: De eso estoy muy conciente Lita, el mismo Seiya me lo dijo… me recordó que dependiendo de las decisiones que tome dependerá mi futuro y el de los demás y me advirtió que debía de ser muy conciente de ellas… aunque siento que detrás de esas palabras hay algo mas que le sabe y no puede o no quiere decírmelo…

Lita: ¿De que crees que se trate lo que te ha ocultado?...

Serena: No lo se lo único de lo que estoy convencida es que debe de ser algo muy importante pues si no lo fuera me lo hubiese dicho en ese momento, supongo que si lo se eso podría afectar el rumbo de los acontecimientos y modificarlos…

Lita: Es lo mas seguro, y creo que por ello ha callado para prevenirlo…

Serena: Bueno Lita yo ya no tengo ninguna clase te espero cuando termines las tuyas en mi casa para seguir con esta conversación… iré al departamento de los Kou a pedirles a Yatem y Taiki que asistan el Domingo a nuestra reunión…

Lita: Para que quieres que asistan Serena pensé que después de lo que habías hablado con Seiya ya no lo buscarías ni a el ni a sus hermanos o guardianes, además la manera en la que se comportaron con nosotras deja mucho que desear y no es seguro que te les acerques…

Serena: Lita, no te preocupes por eso además recuerda que Seiya nos explico que ellos actuaban así por que se encontraban bajo en efecto de una transformación o mejor dicho por que habían recuperado su verdadera identidad al igual que el y que por eso el tiempo para ellos no había transcurrido y eran las mismas personas que en el momento de la batalla, además pienso que tienen derecho a saber que Amy y Mina estarán en la ciudad y que si lo desean podrán verlas en la reunión y hablar con ellas…

Lita: ¿Y crees que después de que recuperaron su verdadera identidad quieran volver a verlas o las recuerden quizás?

Serena: Si Lita esa fue otra cosa que Seiya me explicó me dijo que a pesar de todo las esencias que residían en ellos de una u otra forma aunque hayan sido liberadas dejaron sus vivencias como parte de su vida y que ahora estas formaban parte de sus recuerdos y su pasado… ósea que nuestras amigas siguen siendo parte de esa vida también y yo creo que ellos aun conservan el cariño que les tienen…

Lita: ¿Estas segura de eso?, discúlpame por lo que voy a decirte pero Seiya a penas recupero su verdadera personalidad y se enamoro de otra persona…

Serena: No es lo mismo Lita ya que Seiya se enamoro de mí cuando esa esencia residía en el al igual que sus hermanos de nuestras amigas pero el despertó gracias al amor que ella sentía por el y a su deseo de protegerlo según me explico y por ello fue por lo que le entrego su amor… pero ellos despertaron no solo por el amor que ella le profesa a Seiya sino por el que siente por ella, por ello el caso es diferente , Yatem y Taiki regresaron para proteger a su príncipe y ahora a su nueva princesa mas eso no implica que se hayan enamorado de alguien mas… no tendrían de quien…

Lita: Y de ella… no crees que si Seiya que te juro que siempre te amaría y estaría a tu lado pudo enamorarse de Andrea, Yatem y Taiki también podrían llegar a sentir lo mismo…

Serena: Estoy segura de que eso jamás sería posible Lita ya que ellos jamás han dejado de amar a nuestras amigas… y bien sabemos nosotras que ellas tampoco y para mi lo mas justo y correcto es que si tienen la oportunidad de reunirse de nuevo lo hagan y pueden estar juntos y ser felices lo intenten…

Lita: Pero sabes que nosotras ante todo tenemos un deber que cumplir y ese es estar siempre a tu lado como tus guardianas y cuidarte de cualquier peligro ya que eres nuestra princesa y es nuestra obligación; debemos anteponer tu seguridad a la nuestra…además ellos tienen el mismo deber para con Seiya y su novia, dime que caso tendría reunirlos para después tener que separarlos de nuevo…

Serena: En eso te equivocas por supuesto que tiene caso reunirlos ya que ellos se aman y aunque seamos sus príncipes no tenemos por que impedir que estén juntos… asimismo estoy segura de que al igual que yo Seiya los liberaría de cualquier responsabilidad para que pudieran amarse libremente…

Lita: Quizás en eso tengas razón pero de cualquier modo estarán separados por algún tiempo ya que ni Yatem y Taiki aceptaran separarse Seiya y Andrea por lo menos mientras no se encuentren totalmente a salvo…

Serena: Tal vez pero de cualquier forma yo are lo que me dicta mi corazón he iré a pedirles que vengan a la reunión el domingo…

Lita. Esta bien Serena hazlo si lo deseas de cualquier modo o podré detenerte…

Serena: Nos vemos mas tarde…

Lita: Esta bien adiós…

Entretanto en el departamento de los Kou el desayuno había transcurrido en relativa calma hasta que Andrea se dispuso a comunicarles a los hermanos de Seiya la dedición que ambos habían tomado hacia unos momentos con respecto a ellos…

Andrea: Yatem, Taiki ...

Yatem y Taiki: Dinos princesa…

Andrea: Nosotros hemos decidido que regresare a la Universidad y que el me acompañara a mis clases…

Taiki: Pero princesa no piensas que es demasiado pronto para ello a pesar de que nuestro hermano no se ha despegado de ti en estos días y de que te has recuperado casi por completo aun necesitas un poco de descanso…

Andrea: Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero necesito ponerme al corriente en mis estudios y recuperar las clases que he perdido si no me atrasare mucho y eso no es conveniente…

Yatem: De acuerdo princesa entonces nos turnaremos para acompañarlos a la Universidad… yo tomare el primer turno…

Andrea: De eso era precisamente de lo que les queríamos hablar… verdad amor…

Seiya: Si…

Taiki: Dígannos… están de acuerdo en la propuesta que ha realizado Yatem o desean que los dos los acompañemos…

Andrea: A decir verdad no estamos de acuerdo con ninguna de las dos propuesta… pensamos que ustedes deben de volver a sus actividades normales o por lo menos intentar realizarlas con la mayor regularidad que les sea posible…

Yatem: ¿Qué quieren decir con eso exactamente?

Seiya: Que no deseamos que… nos acompañen a ningún lugar, más bien lo que queremos es que vuelvan a su vida y se ocupen de sus asuntos…

TaiKI: Es broma… saben que de ningún modo podemos acceder a sus deseos…

Yatem: Desde luego que no lo haremos lo más importante en este momento es su seguridad y nuestra obligación es cerciorarnos de ello…

Andrea: Nosotros lo sabemos y se los agradecemos pero no estamos cómodos con esta situación…deseamos que ustedes puedan seguir con su vida y hacer lo que desean y que no se detengan por nosotros…

Taiki: Somos concientes de ello pero entiendan que no podemos acceder a su petición…

Andrea: Créannos, podemos cuidarnos solos… con la protección de mi medallón y con la nueva transformación de su príncipe…

Yatem: Pero… y si eso no es suficiente…

Andrea: Yatem te aseguro que lo será nosotros lo sabemos…

Seiya: Claro que si hermanitos y por favor acepten o tendremos que ordenárselos y de cualquier forma no podrán negarse…

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo decir Seiya al respecto ya que en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por que alguien toco la puerta del departamento… Taiki acudió a responder al llamado…

Taiki un poco sorprendido… Hola Serena buenos días…

Serena: Hola Taiki buenos días…

Taiki: Dime que se te ofrece…

Serena: Necesito hablar contigo y con Yatem si es posible…

Taiki: Si claro pasa por favor…

Serena: Gracias Taiki…

Seiya aun más sorprendido que su hermano y algo nervioso…Bombón, hola buenos días tú aquí dime que se te ofrece te puedo ayudar en algo…

Serena al darse cuenta de la reacción de su amado decidió manejar la situación lo mas diplomáticamente que pudo…

Serena: Buenos días Seiya, Yatem… Andrea…

Andrea algo molesta por su presencia…Buenos días Serena.

Yatem: Buenos Días…

Seiya levantándose de la mesa y ofreciéndole su lugar… Siéntate por favor…

Serena: Gracias Seiya…

Taiki: Dinos de que deseas hablar con nosotros Serena…

Seiya: Dime bombón necesitas algo en especial…

Serena: En realidad si Seiya pero es un favor que tengo que pedirle… a Yatem y Taiki…

Andrea: Seiya creo que es mejor que tú y yo nos retiremos…

Serena: No por favor quédense, aunque esto no tiene que ver directamente con ustedes también les concierne de alguna forma…

Andrea: Esta bien nos quedaremos prosigue por favor…

Serena: Pues verán necesito que ustedes dos asistan el próximo domingo a una reunión que tendré con mis amigas y con Darien…

Seiya: ¿Qué, tan pronto has decidido llevarla a cabo bombón?

Serena: Así es Seiya no veo ningún motivo para retrasarla mas… además es en la única fecha que fue factible puesto que será el día que todos nos podremos reunir…y que ellos podrán volver a la ciudad…

Taiki: ¿Volver a la ciudad? No comprendo…

Serena: Así lo olvidaba, ustedes no lo sabes… lo que sucede es que Ray, Mina y Amy, así como Haruka, Michiru , Hotaru, Setsuna y Darien se encuentran fuera del país…

Yatem: Están fuera del país…

Seiya: Si hermanitos ellos según nos dijo bombón se fueron a estudiar o trabajar a otros países y solo ella y Lita permanecieron aquí…

Taiki: A ya veo por eso era que nadie mas excepto ella te acompaño la ultima vez que nos vimos…

Serena: Exactamente Taiki…

Yatem: Pero por que solo deseas que nosotros dos asistamos a la reunión…

Taiki: Si Serena por que no has ampliado la invitación a Seiya y a nuestra princesa…

Andrea: Taiki… no tenemos nada que hacer en esa reunión en cambio ustedes necesitan encontrarse con las personas que aman…

Taiki: Pero eso no es correcto princesa… sería una falta de respeto para contigo y nuestro príncipe…

Andrea: Y por que lo consideras de esa forma… a mi no me ofendería en lo mas mínimo que acudieran al lado de ellas por que se que serán felices al verlas… al igual que se que a su príncipe tampoco le importara…

Seiya: Así es a mí tampoco me importa que ustedes acudan a esa reunión, y me gustaría que lo hicieran…

Serena: Me da gusto que piensen así precisamente yo pensaba pedirles que los dejasen acudir a esa cita…

Andrea: No tendrías por que haberlo pedido de hecho estábamos pensando llamarte para pedirte que les avisaras a tus amigas que Yatem y Taiki habían vuelto...

Serena: Y yo lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto…díganme cuento con ustedes para asistir a la reunión…

Yatem: Por mi parte no hay problema hay estaré…

Taiki: Y por el mío tampoco… te agradezco por la invitación Serena…

Serena: No tienes por que Taiki será un placer para mí recibirlos ese día junto con mis amigas…

Seiya: Y para nosotros también será un gusto recibirlas aquí si es que algún día deciden venir a visitarnos…

Serena: Te lo agradezco Seiya…

Taiki: Y dime Serena deseas que lleguemos temprano o que te permitamos hablar primero con ellos…

Serena: A decir verdad me gustaría que llegaran incluso un poco más temprano que ellos puesto que así me sentiría más segura para afrontar todo lo que tengo que comunicarles…

Yatem: Esta bien Serena hay estaremos el domingo…

Seiya: No te preocupes bombón yo me encargare de que este par esté hay lo mas temprano posible…

Serena: Gracias Seiya… no hace falta que sea tan temprano con que lleguen a las 12:00 p.m. estará mas que perfecto…

Andrea: Entonces a esa hora estarán hay…

Serena saco una pluma de su mochila y un pedazo de papel donde anoto la dirección del lugar en que se llevaría acabo la reunión y se lo entrego a Taiki... posteriormente al no saber ni querer aun despedirse de Seiya decidió continuar con la conversación…

Serena: ¿Y díganme como han estado?

Seiya: Bien, mi princesa se esta recuperando poco a poco…

Serena: ¿Recuperándose?

Taiki: Si Serena la persona que fue atacada por el nuevo enemigo fue nuestra princesa, y fue herida al detener una daga para proteger a Seiya…

Serena: ¿Para proteger a Seiya?...

Seiya: Así es bombón cuando vi que la estaban atacando, intente defenderla sin embrago el sujeto se abalanzo sobre mi con una daga y estuvo a punto de herirme pero ella se coloco delante de mi y su medallón lo detuvo, sin embargo no sucedió lo mismo con la daga y ella la contuvo con sus manos…

Serena: De modo que detuviste la daga con las manos… para proteger a Seiya de cualquier daño posible…eso demuestra lo mucho que lo amas…

Andrea: Dime Serena tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo por la persona que amas…

Serena: Desde luego… pero en este caso la única persona que hizo algo para defenderme a mí fue la persona que yo amo y no viceversa…

Seiya: Bombón no digas eso en la ultima batalla tu nos salvaste a todos… incluso hiciste posible que nuestra antigua princesa volviera a la vida…

Andrea: Eso quiere decir que debes de ser muy poderosa Serena…

Serena: Y tu me dices eso… fuiste capaz de detener el poder de mi cristal y devolvérmelo…

Andrea: Pensé que ya lo había comprendido… el ataque te fue devuelto por que no debía de causarme daño ya que yo no represento ningún peligro para ti y tu en un determinado momento si lo hiciste para mi, por eso el medallón lo rechazo…

Serena: Eso si lo entiendo… pero de cualquier forma eso no implica que dejes de ser una persona muy poderosa, que no entiendo exactamente que misión tiene en este mundo además de devolverle sus poderes a Seiya y amarlo…

Seiya: Bombón muy pronto entenderás la misión para la que hemos regresado a la tierra…

Serena: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Seiya?

Andrea: No preguntes Serena, ni siquiera mi príncipe esta aun conciente del significado que tienen sus palabras…

Seiya: ¿Por qué lo dices princesa?

Andrea: Amor, ni tu mismo sabes aun cual es el principal motivo por el que has vuelto a la tierra… se que tu antigua princesa te dijo que era para ser feliz, pero recuerda que también te menciono que el destino de dos personas muy importantes para ti además del de la tierra dependerian de tus acciones.

Seiya: Tienes razón mi princesa y no lo he olvidado aunque aun no se que significan exactamente…

Andrea: Ni yo estoy totalmente segura de ese significado pero se que pronto nos será revelado por completo…

Serena: No entiendo de que están hablando… si se refieren al nuevo enemigo ya se los he dicho nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarlos y para proteger a la tierra de cualquier peligro…

Andrea: Aun no terminas de entenderlo Serena esta no es su batalla y ustedes no pueden ni deben intervenir en ella, nosotros tenemos el suficiente poder para defendernos… además tu deber ya no es el mismo…

Serena: ¿Que significa eso de que mi deber ya no es el mismo?...

Andrea: Que… tú dices saber cual es tu deber, pero no crees que con todo lo que a pasado en estos últimos días ya nada es lo mismo, medítalo y te darás cuenta…

Taiki: Serena creo que deberíamos de dejar esta conversación para otra ocasión no tiene caso seguir con ella en este momento nosotros aun no sabemos cosas concretas sobre el "enemigo", y tu aun no has hablado con las chicas y Darien después de que esto haya ocurrido seguiremos conversando y quizás nos sea posible entender mejor las cosas…

Serena: Tienes razón Taiki… solo estamos dando vueltas en el mismo punto y no llegaremos a ninguna parte de este modo será mejor que me vaya y hablamos después…

Seiya: Si bombón será mejor que después hablamos con mas calma…

Serena: Hasta luego entonces, Yatem, Taiki los espero el domingo… adiós

Seiya y Andrea…

Andrea: Adiós Serena…

Seiya: Adiós bombón…

Serena se retiro del departamento de los Kou mas confundida de lo que había llegado pensando sobre las palabras de Seiya y Andrea y sobre su destino que ella sabia en su interior de alguna forma u otra había cambiado pero que no estaba segura de que manera… entretanto en este lugar Seiya, Taiki y Yatem observaban interrogantes a Andrea esperando una explicación sobre sus ultimas palabras…

Andrea: ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma muchachos?

Seiya: ¿Por que le dijiste eso a Serena? mi Princesa…

Taiki: Si princesa esas palabras sonaron muy extrañas como si tu supieras algo que no nos has contado…

Andrea: Yo no se nada fuera de lo que todos sabemos…

Seiya: Es verdad amor tú sabes exactamente lo mismo que yo aunque todavía no se los hayamos aclarado a mis hermanos…

Yatem: De que hablas Seiya…

Seiya: Pues Andrea me dijo que ya les había contado todo sobre lo que ocurrió en el que nosotros considerábamos nuestro planeta y lo que nuestra antigua princesa me dijo… pero lo que ustedes no saben con precisión es lo que me dijo la princesa con respecto a Serena y sus amigas…

Taiki: Dinos de que se trata…

Seiya: Pues bien no comprendo aun las circunstancias que permitieron que esta serie de acontecimientos se dieran y cambiaran totalmente el destino de Serena y sus amigas así como el de Darien, pero el caso es que como ustedes saben ellos estaban destinados a gobernar la tierra juntos y a formar un imperio llamado Tokio de Cristal, sin embargo con todo lo que ha ocurrido ese destino se ha modificado y ellos ya no formaran ese imperio ni gobernaran la tierra…

Andrea: Y ella tendrá que irse de la tierra y gobernar en su antiguo reino… y con ella se irán también sus guardianas…

Yatem: ¿Ellas también se irán de la Tierra?

Andrea: Así es Yatem por eso Seiya y yo hemos decidido…

Seiya: Princesa creo que este no era el mejor momento para decirlo pero ya que has comenzado yo terminare… hemos decidido que ustedes quedan en completa libertad de seguirlas si es lo que desean…

Yatem: ¿De seguirlas… es broma verdad?

Andrea: De ningún modo Yatem no bromeamos, ustedes quedan en completa libertad de estar a su lado si es lo que quieren hacer…

Taiki: Pero como nos dicen eso como sus guardianes… nuestro deber es velar siempre por ustedes y anteponer nuestra seguridad a la suya y eso iría en contra totalmente de dicho deber…

Seiya: Taiki, Yatem eso lo sabemos mas que bien pero a pesar de ello recuerdan que mi princesa menciono que era mi obligación velar no solo por su felicidad y la mía si no también por la felicidad de otras dos personas muy importantes para mi…

Yatem: Si Seiya lo recordamos pero eso ¿que tiene que ver con todo esto?

Andrea: Que las personas por las que debe de velar Seiya son ustedes y por ello si su felicidad se encuentra al lado de las amigas de Serena nosotros haremos todo lo posible para que estén con ellas…

Yatem: Pero eso iría en contra de nuestra lealtad hacia ustedes…

Seiya acercándose a Yatem y abrazándolo… y de que me serviría su lealtad si se que sus corazones les serían infieles a sus sentimientos por seguirme a mi… no hermanito eso no lo puedo permitir a mi me no me importa esa lealtad y por mi pueden renunciar a ella si de ese modo serán felices…

Taiki: ¿Pero lo que nos pides es imposible?...

Andrea: ¿Por que dices que es imposible?…sabes Taiki hasta hace muy poco tiempo yo me encontraba sin tener a quien entregarle todo mi amor, además de mi familia y mis amigos no había nadie mas en mi vida que me hiciera sentir feliz y amada…y ahora tengo a su príncipe a mi lado…

Seiya: Lo mismo puedo decirles yo… a pesar de que como ustedes bien saben Serena ocupaba mi corazón y yo la ame por mucho tiempo y pensé que siempre sería así… estaba solo y véanme ahora he encontrado a una princesa a la cual puedo amar y que se que me ama y con la cual soy feliz… pero eso fue por que decidí arriesgarme para serlo…

Yatem: Pero aunque nosotros nos arriesguemos, quien dice que ellas estarán dispuestas a hacer lo mismo…

Andrea: Si realmente los aman lo harán Yatem… además no tendrían mucho que arriesgar o sacrificar puesto que como ya les hemos dicho ustedes quedan en total libertad de seguirlas y en tal caso ellas solo deberán aceptarlos a su lado…

Seiya: Además ya han oído a Serena, ella al igual que nosotros esta dispuesta a colaborar en todo lo posible para que ustedes puedan verlas y estén a su lado…

Taiki: Y si ellas quisieran quedarse con nosotros pero permanecer en la tierra ustedes estarían dispuesto a aceptarlas a nuestro lado…

Seiya: Claro…nada me haría tan feliz como tener a mis hermanos y cuñadas a mi lado…

Taiki: ¿Y tu princesa estarías dispuesta a aceptarlas también?

Andrea: Yo no tendría nada que objetar con respecto a esto Taiki, Yatem ustedes me aceptaron al lado de su hermano a pesar de saber que yo represento un peligro tanto para ustedes como para el y además de ello me han protegido… por ello yo también estaría feliz si ustedes lo están y les deseo lo mejor a los dos…

Yatem: Gracias por tus palabras mi princesa…

Seiya: Hermanitos ya basta de tanta platica mejor apresúrense a preparar todo para su encuentro con ellas… vayan y cómprenles algún regalo no pensaran después de cuatro años presentarse ante ellas con las manos vacías…

Andrea: Mi príncipe tiene razón en eso, a nosotras nos gusta que nos halaguen…

Taiki: Gracias de nuevo a los dos… nos vemos mas tarde…

Yatem: Adiós…

Andrea: Hasta pronto…

Seiya: Adiós hermanitos…


	6. Chapter 6

Serena volvió a su casa donde Lita la estaba esperando y se dispuso a contarle todo lo que converso con Yatem, Taiki, Seiya y Andrea sobre el asunto de las chicas, pasaron tres días y el sábado por la mañana ambas acudieron al aeropuerto a recibir a sus amigas y a Darien…

En el Aeropuerto

Serena: Lita ya están descendiendo del avión…

Lita: Si Serena ya los veo…

Serena: Hay están Ray y Mina y detrás de ellas Amy y Setsuna…

Lita: También Haruka y Michiru trae en brazos a Hotaru parece que esta dormida…

Serena: Y Darien…

Las chicas y Darien al ver a Serena y Lita esperándolos apresuraron el paso y pronto estuvieron frente a ellas…

Ray: Lita, Serena tonta hola como han estado…

Amy: Hola chicas me da gusto volver a verlas…

Mina: Chicas que bueno que hayan venido a recibirnos me alegro tanto de verlas.

Haruka: Hola Preciosas como han estado…

Michiru: Hola lindas que gusto volver a verlas…

Setsuna: Hola Princesa como ha estado… hola Lita…

Hotaru que acababa de despertar… Hola princesa, Lita espero que ambas se encuentren bien es un placer volver a verlas…

Darien: Hola amor como has estado me extrañaste… que tal Lita…

Serena: Hola chicas hemos estado bien… acercándose a Darien y abrazándolo…Hola mi querido Darien como me preguntas eso claro que te he extrañado muchísimo…

Lita: Hola chicas… a mi también me alegra volver a verlas y hemos estados lo mejor que nos ha sido posible gracias por preguntar… Hola Darien…

Haruka: Creo que será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar mas privado para conversar aquí llamamos demasiado la atención…

Darien terminando con el abrazo de Serena… creó que Haruka tiene razón mejor vayámonos a mi departamento…

Serena interrumpiendo… no Darien solo tu y yo iremos a tu departamento, las chicas tendrán que ir a otro lado si desean conversar… la reunión que tendremos sera mañana a la 1:00 p.m. Lita les indicara en donde.

Ray: Esta bien si desean que hablamos antes de ello vamos al templo de mi abuelo hay hablaremos…

Serena jalando a Darien en dirección a la salida… eso me parece muy buena idea Ray nos veremos mañana en el lugar acordado chicas… adiós…

Darien: Adiós chicas…

Todas respondieron a la despedida, después se dirigieron al templo del abuelo de Ray.

En el Departamento de Darien.

Darien: Bien Serena ya estamos aquí como deseabas…

Serena: Si Darien…

Darien: ¿Dime, por que deseabas venir a mi departamento?...

Serena acercándose a el y abrazándolo… para estar a solas contigo y disfrutar de tiempo pues hace mucho que no lo hacemos…

Darien: En eso tienes razón amor… dime como te ha ido en la escuela todo bien, alguna novedad.

Serena: Si todo ha estado bien y novedades pues si hay algunas… pero ahora solo quiero estar junto a ti y no pensar en otra cosa…

Darien: Esta bien… como quieras ya después me contaras cuales son esas novedades…

Serena había decidido estar con Darien como tantas veces soño aunque no fuera de la forma en la que lo tenía pensado cuando aun lo amaba, sin embargo durante los días anteriores medito las palabras de Seiya y Andrea concluyendo que deseaba tener por lo menos un recuerdo suyo y si esta sería la ultima vez que estarían juntos antes de que ella le confesara que ya no lo amaba estaba dispuesta a entregarse totalmente al ser que alguna vez fue su mas grande amor… comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras el sin entender aun lo que pasaba pues la sentía diferente desde el primer momento solo se limito a continuara corresponder en cuestión de instantes ambos se encontraban recostados en un sillón Darien comenzó a acariciar lentamente la espalda de Serena mientras ella besaba sus labios y poco a poco descendía a su cuello el por su parte inicio un movimiento lento e introdujo sus manos debajo de su blusa, ella sintió como sus manos recorrían su espalda y suban hasta su cuello entonces comenzó a sentir como el calor de su cuerpo se elevaba rápidamente lo que el pudo percibir al notar que ella besaba su cuello con mas intensidad lo que ocasiono que el se excitase mas de lo que se encontraba, entonces bajo una de sus manos hasta su pierna y poco a poco comenzó a recorrerla también, Serena empezó a sentir algo de ansiedad por las sensaciones que experimentaba sin embargo decidió seguir con el acto coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien y lo persuadió para que continuara con las caricias que el ejercía sobre su cuerpo, aforrándose mas a el y ocasionando que su cuerpo provocara mas extasió sobre el, que lentamente empezó a desabotonar su blusa dejando su torso al descubierto mientras que ella lo despojo de su camisa y pronto se encontraron semidesnudos y recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con deseo e intensidad, así continuaron hasta que se percataron de que se encontraban totalmente desnudos y terminaron entregaron uno al otro con pasión y consumando aquel acto de amor…

En tanto en el templo del abuelo de Ray las chicas conversaban sobre el asunto que las había reunido.

Ray: Bueno chicas pasen y acomódense…

Mina: Díganme alguna de ustedes sabe concretamente por que nos ha reunido aquí Serena…

Haruka: No en realidad pero creo que Lita puede aclarárnoslo… verdad.

Lita: Para serles sincera yo no puedo decirles nada de lo que se chicas…

Amy: ¿Y por que no puedes decirnos nada Lita?

Michiru: Si… explícanos por que no puedes decirnos nada…

Lita: Bueno en primer lugar por que no se la historia en su totalidad…

Setsuna: Eso no importa dinos lo que sepas…

Lita: No puedo… y no por que no lo desee si no por que Serena así me lo ha solicitado y no puedo desatender su petición.

Hotaru: Así te lo ha pedido la princesa…

Lita: Así es…

Ray disimulando lo que sabía era una de las principales causas de la reunión… Debe de tratarse de algo muy importante para que ella no quiera que nos lo digas antes de tiempo…

Lita: Exactamente y por ello es que Serena desea tratarlo cuando todos nos encontremos reunidos y explicárselos personalmente…

Amy: Esta bien Lita no insistiremos mas y que sea ella quien nos diga los motivos que ha tenido para reunirnos…

Lita: Se los agradezco chicas…

Mina: Y cambiando de tema dime has visto a Yatem y a Taiki…

Haruka algo sorprendida y molesta… ¿Qué, esos sujetos se encuentran de nuevo en la tierra?

Michiru: Haruka por favor tranquilízate no grites…

Lita: Si Haruka ellos han vuelto y los hemos visto…

Amy: Y dinos como han estado…

Lita: Bien…

Setsuna: Y dime solo ellos dos han vuelto a la tierra…

Ray: No Setsuna, Lita nos contó que Seiya también ha venido…

Haruka: De modo que el también ha regresado… y su princesa supongo que de igual forma los habrá acompañado en este viaje…

Lita: No esta vez su princesa no ha venido con ellos…

Michiru: ¿Y por cuanto tiempo permanecerán en esta ocasión en nuestro planeta?

Lita: A decir verdad por lo que nos han dicho tienen planeado quedarse a vivir para siempre aquí…

Haruka: ¿Para siempre?... y eso por que…

Lita: Eso se los tendrá que explicar también Serena ya se los he dicho hay partes de la historia que yo aun no termino de comprender del todo…

Ray: Bueno eso ya lo discutiremos a su debido tiempo… mientras tanto cuéntanos cuantas veces lo han visto…

Lita: Pues a Seiya lo he visto en 2 ocasiones y a Yatem y Taiki en 1, y Serena ha visto a Seiya en 3 ocasiones y a sus hermanos en 2…

Setsuna: Y dime por que la princesa lo ha visto una ocasión mas que tu.

Lita: A por que en la última ocasión decidió que quería acudir sola a visitarlos a pesar de que me opuse a ello por que pensé que podría correr algún peligro ella insistió y no tuve más remedio que aceptar…

Hotaru: ¿Correr algún peligro por que lo dices?

Lita: Yo y mi bocata… eso también se los explicara Serena…

Amy: Pero Lita eso es imposible como se te ocurre que ellos tres pudieran representar algún peligro para Serena, si en el pasado la protegieron…

Mina: Amy tiene razón eso no tiene sentido…

Lita: Solo les puedo decir que se preparen puesto que muchas cosas han cambiado y que ninguno de los tres son los mismos que nosotras conocimos.

Haruka: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no son los mismos?

Ray: Basta de tantas preguntas chicas, ya habíamos dicho que no insistiríamos en lo mismo y que esperaríamos a que Serena nos explique que es lo que esta ocurriendo…

Setsuna: Ray tiene razón por el momento es mejor que los dejemos así, ya después la princesa nos aclarara todo…

Michiru: Creo que todas estamos cansadas por el viaje será mejor que dejemos a Lita en paz y nos vayamos a descansar…

Haruka: Tienes razón Michiru… Lita dinos a que hora es mañana la reunión y en donde…

Lita: Pues es a la 13:00 p.m. ahora les anoto la dirección…

Pasaron algunas horas después de esto y la noche estaba cayendo en la ciudad y mientras tanto los hermanos de Seiya se habían encargado de planear la mejor forma de confesarles a sus amadas sus sentimientos pues no deseaban cometer ninguna falla… en tanto que Andrea y Seiya se habían conocido mejor en esos días platicando cosas sobre su vida y sus gustos…

En el departamento de los Kou

Andrea: Sabes príncipe esto aun me parece un sueño… muy extraño del cual nunca me gustaría despertar…

Seiya: Pues yo te puedo asegurar que no es un sueño princesa… además si así fuera yo me encargaría de no permitirte despertar nunca…

Andrea: Dime Seiya ¿por qué me amas?

Seiya acercándose a ella y abrazándola… pues esa si que es una pregunta muy difícil de responder, pero creo que fue el resplandor que se encuentra dentro de tu corazón el que me cautivo y me hizo amarte…

Andrea: ¿El resplandor que se encuentra en mi corazón?

Seiya: Si amor cada ser humano nace con ese resplandor y es lo que nos hace ver entre todos esos seres a uno en especial y lograr entregarle nuestro amor.

Andrea: Sabes tu resplandor es inmenso ya que ha cautivado mi ser a pesar de este breve tiempo.

Seiya: El tiempo en mi opinión sirve para ratificar o acabar con el sentimiento que surge en el momento en que conoces a esa persona…este es como una herramienta de soporte…

Andrea: Creo que tienes razón digamos que la costumbre de estar con una persona… los detalles que te cautivan de ella, los momentos que se comparten, la complicidad, el conocimiento del otro es lo que te lleva a conservar la relación que entablas y a hacer mas fuerte el amor…

Seiya: Exacto princesa… en nuestro caso el amor ha surgido, y ahora nos encontramos en ese proceso de conocimiento y construcción…

Andrea: Sabes a mi me gustaría estar por el resto de mi vida a tu lado… pero no se si eso sea posible yo en algún tiempo tendré que regresar a San Francisco y posteriormente a México y tu…

Seiya: Y yo… como te lo dije en un primer momento incluso antes de que comenzáramos nuestra relación de una manera formal, te seguiría a donde fuera…

Andrea: Seiya de verdad estarías dispuesto a irte conmigo y a iniciar una vida en otro lugar incluso lejos de tus hermanos y amigos…

Seiya: Claro que lo hare cuando tu me lo pidas princesa… si tu estas separada en este momento de tu familia y amigos y te has atrevido a vivir este amor… aunque haya sido por circunstancias que ninguno de los dos espero llegar a vivir, yo también me arriesgare a conocer a nuevos amigos, y a separarme de mis hermanos por estar contigo… al fin siempre estarán hay para mi al igual que el amor que yo le tengo siempre permanecerá para entregárselos…

Andrea: Hay mi príncipe… sabes tengo que confesarte algo…

Seiya: De que se trata princesa…

Andrea: Sabes por mucho tiempo estuve pidiendo que me fuera enviada una persona que pudiera amar y que me correspondiera, alguien que lograra entenderme y con la que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo, alguien que me complementara y que sintiera que yo hacia lo mismo… y creo que al fin lo encontré…

Seiya: ¿Así y en donde?...

Andrea: Pues lo encontré una noche en un parque… y desde el primer momento pensé que tenía algo especial…

Seiya: ¿Algo especial?

Andrea: Si y ahora se que eso especial que tenía era el resplandor de su corazón, con el cual me ha entregado su amor… y que espero sienta que esta siendo correspondido… por mi.

Seiya acorto la distancia que aun existía entre ellos a pesar del abrazo, la beso y después dijo… pues señorita hay algo que tengo que confesarle su amado cree que ese amor que usted le ha entregado ha pagado con creces el que le da e incluso siente que esta en deuda con usted, la cual le gustaría pagarle de alguna forma…

Andrea: Enserio piensa que esta en deuda, yo no lo creo pero si de algún modo le gustaría saldarla…dime como sería.

Seiya: Por supuesto aunque no se como hacerlo y si me dijeras como sería mejor…

Andrea: Pues se me ocurren algunas ideas pero mejor sugiere tú la manera…

Seiya sin decir mas palabras termino con el abrazo y se recostó en la cama posteriormente tomo a Andrea por el talle y la coloco sobre el…comenzó a besarla delicadamente en los labios, después en el cuello, ella correspondió sin poder resistir, coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el dejando la posición anterior coloco uno de los suyos sobre su cabello y el otro bajo, su abdomen y poco a poco comenzó a acariciar levemente el de ella esto hizo que empezara a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba y que el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a incrementarse a la vez que se unía al de el y pudo notar como su éxtasis también se incrementaba cuando una de las piernas de Seiya se introdujo entre las suyas y con ella realizo un leve pero rápido movimiento buscando aferrarla mas a su cuerpo para sentir que podía hacerla sentir mas excitada, ella hizo un movimiento de separación para poder quitar el saco que Seiya portaba pues le estorbaba un poco, el respondió al movimiento lentamente y dejo caer la prenda a un lado de la cama; posteriormente se dispuso a quitar de ella una delgada chaqueta que la cubría y la dejo caer en el piso ; después coloco uno de sus brazos debajo de su cintura y la acerco mas a su cuerpo, mientras que con el otro comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, ella dejo de sostener su cuello y coloco sus manos sobre su espalda y comenzó a recorrerla en movimientos rápidos y lentos, cada vez sentían mas que las prendas que aun cubrían sus cuerpos les impedían entregarse totalmente por ello comenzaron a deshacerse de ellas en la medida que su exploración se tornaba mas intensa y en poco tiempo una a otra se deslizo despacio hacia el sitio donde se hallaba el saco, la chaqueta y en otros lugares de la habitación hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos sobre la cama, las caricias y los besos que se intercambiaban entre uno y otro se tornaron cada vez mas intensos el por su parte besaba apasionadamente su cuello mientras ella acariciaba su cuello y torso, por un momento se detuvo cuando sintió que el había descendido y en aquel momento comenzaba a recorrer con dulces y sutiles besos su vientre esto ocasiono que su éxtasis aumentara aun mas hasta que no le fue posible contenerse mas y lo evidencio por medio de un largo e intenso suspiro el se percato de ello pero en vez de solo continuar con la acción coloco una de sus manos un poco mas debajo de su cintura y sutilmente comenzó a acariciar su espalda ella por su parte tomaba sus cabellos entre sus manos y acariciaba su cara y hombros tratando de hacerlo sentir lo mas cómodo que le era posible, el detuvo la acción que realizaba por unos segundos y volvió a colocar su cuerpo junto al de ella y comenzó a besarla en los labios suavemente y posteriormente beso sus hombros hasta que descendió a sus senos después volvió a besar sus labios, ella termino con aquel momento y beso su cuello y su torso mientras el acariciaba su espalda y descendía hasta su cadera , ella termino con la acción que realizaba e invito a Seiya a que la imitase a continuación coloco sus manos sobre su vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo con leves movimientos el de el lo que provoco que esta vez fuese la pasión de Seiya la se que se elevara y no pudiese evitar mas detener el deseo de que ambos se uniesen para que la entrega fuera total e inevitable y llegara a su clímax, ella sintió que un mar de emociones que en aquel momento le parecían indescriptibles la inundaban mientras se consumaba su amor con el, a ambos les pareció que habían tocado el cielo el cual era para ellos el punto mas profundo al que se pudiera llegar en esa entrega y que termino con un tierno, lento y largo beso…

La noche había terminado de caer en la ciudad, la oscuridad había invadido completamente la habitación de Seiya, en ella solo se podía distinguir dos sombras que se movían tímidas, una acariciaba a su acompañante apaciblemente mientras la otra besaba delicadamente sus labios poco a poco el movimiento se hizo menos perceptible hasta que ella permanecido inmóvil reposando sobre el que en poco tiempo reprodujo la acción y la acompaño hasta el amanecer…

En tanto Serena después de la consumación de su último acto de amor con Darien permaneció a su lado, el resto del día y al ocaso llamo a su mamá diciéndole que pasaría el resto de la noche en casa de Lita, pues había decidido quedarse en el departamento de su antiguo amor y regalarle la primera noche y el ultimo amanecer que pasarían juntos… el accedió sin mucha dificultas al deseo de su amada pues después de lo que había acontecido entre ellos lo último que deseaba era que se separaran se quedaron dormidos abrazándose…

Esa noche no fue del todo tranquila para el resto de los involucrados en el asunto, mientras ambas parejas dormían tranquilamente sus amigos y familiares no podían imitarlos ya que el la reunión del día siguiente los tenía algo nerviosos; Amy y Mina pensaba respectivamente en Taiki y Yatem pues estaban ansiosas por verlos apenas concluyera dicha reunión y pensaban buscarlos en su departamento sin imaginar la sorpresa que su amiga les había preparado, en cuanto a estos se encontraban muy nerviosos por esa sorpresa, puesto que las verían después de 4 años y no sabían que reacción esperar de parte suya; en cuanto a Haruka se encontraba muy tensa por la platica sostenida con Lita ya que le perecía muy sospechoso la presencia de las ex Sailor Star Lights y le preocupaba la reunión convocada por su princesa pues sabía que si no fuese de suma importancia ella jamás se habría atrevido a pedirles que viniesen, Michiru por su parte se encontraba preocupada por la actitud de ella pues la conocía perfectamente y temía lo que pudiese ocurrir en la reunión cuando se encontrara con los chicos, Ray y Lita sabían en parte los motivos por los que Serena los cito y eso las preocupaba, sin embargo la preocupación de Lita se incrementaba por la confesión que su amiga le realizo de su amor por Seiya y por los acontecimientos ocurridos en los días anteriores entre ambos, Setsuna como la guardiana del tiempo sabía que algo en el estaba cambiando pues desde hacia algunas semanas lo sentía eso le causaba temor pues presentía que su futuro ya no era el mismo y a pesar de que deseaba corroborar sus sospechas las circunstancias se lo impedían y solo podía esperar a ver lo que ocurriría sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, en cuando a Hotaru era la única que se encontraba en relativa calma y dormía junto a la guardiana del tiempo sin dejar de lado su intranquilidad por Serena pero sabiendo que no lograría hacer nada hasta que los acontecimientos que estaban predestinados a acontecer se consumaran…

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron muy temprano…

En el departamento de los Kou… Yatem fue el primero en despertar, se levanto y la no encontrar a nadie despierto acudió a la recamara de Taiki quien al escuchar que la puerta se habría se despertó, ambos se encaminaron en la sala en donde empezaron a conversar, en cuanto a Seiya reacciono al escuchar las voces de sus hermanos y la primera sensación que pudo percibir fue el cabello de Andrea que aun se encontraba recostada descansando en su torso, al observarla recordó todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y solo sonrió, realizo un leve movimiento con su mano para cubrirle un poco la espalda con la manta que se encontraba a una distancia mínima de el, sin embargo este fue advertido por ella y motivo que saliese de su sueño, al notar que se hallaba en tal situación se apeno e intento apartarse de Seiya, no obstante el se lo impidió acercándola mas el y besándola posteriormente le dijo…

Seiya: Buenos días princesa… que pasa tan pronto quieres alejarte de mí…

Andrea: Buenos días… no Seiya es solo que…

Seiya: Lo se todo esto es nuevo para los dos…

Andrea: Si… entiéndeme por favor yo… jamás había estado en circunstancia parecida, bueno mas bien en esta forma tan diferente y me siento muy extraña…

Seiya: Lo se no te preocupes… pero te pido que confíes en mi, yo también estoy experimentando nuevas sensaciones y estas me dan un poco de miedo, sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada o tu si…

Andrea: Por supuesto que no Seiya jamás podría arrepentirme de estar contigo… lo de anoche fue mágico pero a mi también me da un poco de miedo… a pesar de ello me siento muy feliz solo que como ya te dije esto es nuevo y me tomara algún tiempo acostumbrarme…

Seiya: Eso lo se… al igual que a mi, solo te pido que después de todas las cosas maravillosas que hemos vivido no busques alejarte…

Andrea: Mi príncipe ten por seguro que ahora menos que nunca podría alegarme de ti… yo te amo y si lo hiciera siempre sentiría que me falta una parte de mi alma y corazón.

Seiya: Yo también te amo princesa y créeme que jamás te dejaría escapar, antes me tendrían que quitar el corazón y todas las fuerzas para impedírmelo…

En tanto Taiki y Yatem terminaban de planear los últimos detalles de su encuentro con Amy y Mina…

Taiki; Y dime Yatem que optaste por regalarle a Mina…

Yatem: Pues decidí que le daría algo que fuese con su personalidad…

Taiki: ¿Y que es exactamente lo que decidiste darle?...

Yatem: Un anillo con un diamante en forma de corazón… ya que después de todo ella es la representación de la diosa del amor… y tu que decidiste darle a Amy…

Taiki: Pues yo le daré algo que no va precisamente con su forma de ser pero que se que simbolizara por siempre su esencia y mi amor por ella… saco una cajita de tamaño regular y le mostró su contenido a su hermano…

Yatem: Tienes razón Taiki eso no va en lo mas mínimo con su personalidad pero es precioso y muy original a mi jamás se me hubiese ocurrido además de que recrea a la perfección su esencia… el regalo para Amy consistía en un pequeño collar del cual colgaba un dije en forma de estrella que dentro contenía una pequeña perla que simbolizaba el agua que era elemento que a la chica mas le atraía, al igual que el mar que era su lugar favorito, la esencia que permanecía oculta dentro de ella y que solo se mostraba cuando se transformaba en una de las guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna …

Taiki: Eso mismo penso yo cuando pedí que lo modificaran…

Yatem: Quieres decir que el dije no estaba conformado de esa manera…

Taiki: No solo contaba con el dije en forma de estrella, y aunque la pieza me encanto cuando la vi pensé que esta no representaba para nada a Amy ni expresaba mi amor por ella, y al meditarlo se me ocurrió que la una perla representa la joya mas preciada que proviene del mar y ya que a Amy le gusta este y que ella misma lo simboliza y que para mi ella es mi tesoro y por ello tendría que darle algo que aludiera a ese hecho y por ello pedí que se le colocara una perla en el centro a la estrella…

Yatem: Ahora comprendo a mi me parece que una vez que le expliques el significado de este presente le encantara y lo portara precisamente como su mayor tesoro…

Taiki: Yo también estoy seguro que a Mina le encantara tu presente puesto que demuestra que la conoces muy bien y por ello la amas tanto…

Yatem: Eso espero… y dime Serena tiene algún plan en particular para presentarnos ante ellas o será tan simple como llegar y decirles "hola estamos aquí y hemos decidido venir a verlas para decirles que las amamos"…

Taiki: Eso no lo se concretamente pero conociéndola supongo que ya se le ocurrirá algo en el momento no crees…

Yatem: En eso tienes razón ya estando los dos con ella veremos la mejor forma de presentarnos ante ambas…

En el departamento de Darien…

Darien había despertado con los primeros rayos del sol, sin embrago no se había atrevido a realizar ningún movimiento y permaneció observando durante largo tiempo a Serena quien aun se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho abrazándolo y dormía profundamente, mientras llevaba a cabo el acto comenzó a meditar sobre los sucesos del día anterior pues no comprendía muy bien la actitud de su amada, ya que jamás se comportaba en esa forma tan inesperada, según recordaba siempre había preferido estar con sus amigas el mayor tiempo posible y cuando se encontraba con el la mayoría de las veces no perdía oportunidad de recordarlas, a pesar de ello parecía que no le hubiese importado mucho el hecho de verlas después de tantos meses de estar separadas y que lo único que le interesara era estar a solas con el lo mas pronto posible… el hecho en si no le molestaba, lo que le intrigaba era la rapidez con que se habían dado los hechos, sentía que Serena actuaba como si les quedara muy poco tiempo juntos, a pesar de que tenían toda la vida para amarse, pensaba que a pesar de que la entrega entre ambos había sido maravillosa, ella actuaba como si aquel acto fuera una despedida y no el momento mas hermoso de su vida en el cual se habían entregado uno al otro para expresarse su amor… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un leve movimiento de parte de ella que acababa de salir de su profundo sueño y rompía el abrazo que hasta hacia unos segundos aun los unía con tal rapidez que ni siquiera dio tiempo a que el reaccionara…

Darien: El amor del bueno mañana para ver que finalmente ha despertado sueño ...

Serena. Buenos Días Darien, podrías indicarme por favor que hora es…

Darien: Claro cariño… son las 8:30 a.m.

Serena levantándose de la cama… las 8:30… ya es muy tarde, dime cuanto tiempo tienes despierto…

Darien: Aproximadamente una hora con 30 minutos… dime por que tienes tanta prisa…

Serena: Por que ya se me ha hecho tarde y si no me retrasare en todas las cosas que tengo que hacer…

Darien: Tranquila amor yo creo que aun es temprano la reunión con las chicas es a la 13:00 p.m. aun tienes tiempo suficiente…

Serena sin pensarlo mucho respondió… No te equivocas no tengo tiempo de nada aun debo ir a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, debo de verme con Lita para a arreglar los últimos detalles de la reunión y reunirme con Yatem y Taiki a las 12:00 a.m. para…

Darien interrumpiendo a Serena… ¿Reunirte con Yatem y Taiki?, pero si ellos se habían marchado con su princesa hace 4 años… como es posible que te reúnas con ellos…

Serena no le había dicho a Darien que ellos habían vuelto y que eran una de las claves para entender el motivo de la reunión… sin embargo respondió a su pregunta…

Serena: Si Darien me reuniré con ellos lo que pasa es que volvieron hace unos días y son una de las razones por las que llevare a cabo la reunión además de que deseo que se reencuentren con Mina y Amy, tú sabes lo importantes que son para ellas…y les encantara verlos.

Darien: Y dime han venido solo ellos dos o también Seiya y su Princesa han regresado…

Serena: Seiya si ha regresado con ellos, su princesa no ella permaneció en su planeta…

Darien: Y por cuanto tiempo permanecerán en esta ocasión en la tierra…

Serena: Pues veras Darien ellos… han decidido quedarse a vivir aquí definitivamente…

Darien: ¿Definitivamente?... y por que han tomado esa decisión

Serena: Eso te lo explicare durante la reunión a ti y a las chicas… ahora discúlpame pero me tengo que ir ya…

Darien: Serena espera por favor tenemos aun muchas cosas que aclarar…

Serena ya había terminado de vestirse y se disponía salir del departamento…

Serena: Lo siento Darien será mas tarde como te dije ahora no puedo hablar contigo…

Darien no muy conforme con la actitud de ella no tuvo mas remedio que dejar que se retirara, permaneció aun durante algunos minutos más en la cama…y después se dispuso a alistarse para acudir a la reunión…

En cuanto a Lita se levanto decidió que llamaría a Serena para acordar a que hora se verían para la reunión ya que ella sabía que Yatem y Taiki también acudían y deseaba ayudarle en lo que fuese posible para preparar de la mejor forma la sorpresa de Amy y Mina, mientras tanto estas al no poder conciliar bien el sueño durante toda la noche se llamaron una a la otra para planear su encuentro con ambos chicos ya que no deseaban llegar solas al departamento para no ser tan obvias, Haruka salio temprano de la casa que compartía con Michiru y se dirigió a dar un paseo por la playa en su auto para poder aclarar sus ideas puesto que aun permanecían muy confusas ya que no pretendía ser grosera con su princesa en la reunión y sabía que si no realizaba este acto, su actitud no se tornaría de otra forma,; Michiru la observo salir de la casa sin embrago no intento detenerla ya que la conocía a la perfección y sabía que no conseguiría nada, a pesar de ello algo dentro de su corazón le decía que en aquella reunión su destino cambiaría radicalmente lo que hacia que aumentase su preocupación no solo por esta si no por su propia vida y el rumbo que esta tomaría; en cuanto a Setsuna durante toda la noche tubo sueños en los cuales veía a Tokio de Cristal transformarse de una manera radical, pues este ya no era el reino que ella recordaba había cierto esplendor en el sin embargo su gobierno no recaía en las manos se la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endimión si no en las de Lord T. K y Lady A. M según había leído en un diario en una de las calles de la ciudad que anunciaba el nacimiento de su primer hija, en las paginas de este también se lograba apreciar un castillo hermoso el cual se encontraba situado según el encabezado en la cuidad de San Francisco y era la residencia vacacional de "sus majestades El Rey S. K y su esposa la Reina A de K. soberanos del planeta tierra" y en el cual se alojarían ambas familias para recibir a sus respectivos herederos ya que la Reina también se encontraba embarazada de su primer hijo, el cual sería el futuro soberano de la tierra y se rumoraba que si se lograba una alianza con la familia real de la luna para unir en matrimonio a su heredera con este también pasaría a serlo del satélite natural de la tierra, el cual nacería en tan solo unas cuantas semanas, en las paginas siguientes se apreciaba un espectacular castillo de color marfil construido de mármol, el cual tenía un enorme escudo en el centro en el que se encontraba un símbolo formado por 3 círculos entrelazados que ella jamás había visto pero lo que mas llamo su atención era que según se indicaba era hogar de los soberanos antes mencionados del cual partirían rumbo al destino anterior al día siguiente para recibir el fin de semana próximo en ella a los gobernantes de Tokio…Setsuna despertó muy sobresaltada puesto que no entendía en lo mas mínimo la visión que había tenido del futuro reino de Tokio y menos que los soberanos del planeta no fuesen sus principies, lo cual ocasiono que sus dudas sobre un posible cambio en el futuro que ella conocía se modificaran y se hicieran cada vez mas grandes, por ello decidió tomar a la pequeña Hotaru que aun dormía en sus brazos y salir rumbo a la casa de Haruka y Michiru para contarles sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior y pedirle a Michiru que buscase alguna respuesta en su espejo, el cual le permitía tener algunas visiones sobre el futuro o presagiar si algún cambio significativo estaba a punto de ocurrir…

Ray tampoco había tenido una noche muy tranquila ya que las conversaciones que sostuvo con Serena sobre el "nuevo enemigo" que ella sabía era el principal motivo de la reunión del día siguiente la tenían muy inquieta, además de que no pudo dejar de pensar en la actitud que su amiga manifestó el día anterior ya que era la primera vez que notaba en ella tanta prisa por estar a solas con Darien a pesar del tiempo que tenía sin estar cerca de el y aun mas rara le pareció su forma de comportarse con ellas pues siempre se manifestaba deseosa de saber los últimos detalles de su vida sin importar si debía de cumplir con algún otro deber o compromiso y en esta ocasión sentía que toda su atención se encontraba fija en una sola persona y el mundo alrededor le perecía lo menos relevante… decidió levantarse y preguntarle a su elemento regente el fuego, el por que de tales actitudes, sin embargo no consiguió una respuesta concreta ya que este solo mostraba imágenes de ella y sus amigas así como de sus príncipes atravesando por una situación complicada la cual determinaría su destino y después de la cual vendría la calma, pero a pesar de ello esta sería diferente a la que ella conocía que traería el reinado de Serena Y Darien a Tokio y percibió como esta poco a poco cambiaba no solo de esencia sino de lugar y eso la dejo aun mas confusa y temerosa…

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los Kou…

Andrea se había levantado ya de la cama y se había colocado una ligera bata color blanco y ahora miraba en el espejo, mientras que Seiya la contemplaba aun en la cama…

Andrea tomando el medallón que se encontraba depositado en una pequeña mesa que se hallaba frente al espejo y observándolo… dime Seiya no crees que es algo extraño que todo lo que ha sucedido se relacione directamente con mi medallón, aun no comprendo que tan importante puede ser…

Seiya: Pues yo no lo había pensado princesa, pero tienes razón ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo que ese sujeto que te ataco dijo "es la mejor forma de evitar que lo que debe pasar se cumpla" dirigiéndose a mi cuando le advertí que no se acercara a ti…

Andrea: Sabes a mi también me dijo algo extraño cuando le pregunte el motivo por el cual quería mi medallón…

Seiya: ¿Y que fue lo que te dijo princesa?

Andrea: "Para asegurarme que tu destino no se cumpla" y cuando le pregunte cual era ese destino me menciono "el de ser la nueva guardiana de este mundo y ayudar a que", y no termino esta ultima frase.

Seiya: ¿Tu destino, el ser la nueva guardiana de la tierra?...

Andrea tomando el medallón entre sus manos con mas fuerza deseo que su transformación volviera y dijo… yo tampoco entiendo a que se refería con esas palabras pero se que deben de simbolizar algo muy importante de lo cual el punto principal gira en torno a mi medallón si no por que crees que desearían obtenerlo…

Seiya algo sorprendido por la acción llevada a cabo por ella y viéndose de nuevo con su transformación solo aserto a decir… sabes debemos de entablar una conversación con respecto a el control que ejerces sobre tu medallón, pues esto de estarme transformando cada que tu lo haces es algo complicado, y con respecto a lo que piensas creo que tienes mucha razón debemos averiguar que es lo que tiene que ver con todo esto…

Andrea: Siento lo de la transformación, sabes fue un impulso que tuve el desear que apareciera, pues tengo la necesidad de averiguar… que otros poderes tiene a parte de los que ya nos ha mostrado.

Seiya: No te preocupes por eso princesa… y dime por que deseas averiguar los poderes con los que cuentas, no te vasta con mi protección y la de Yatem y Taiki.

Andrea acercándose a la cama y tomando asiento junto a el… no es eso príncipe solo que no siempre tu y ellos estarán a mi lado para protegerme y si pudiera descubrir y controlar las habilidades con las que cuenta creo que me sentiría mas segura…

Seiya: En lo primero te equivocas amor mio, ya que yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte no importando el tiempo y la distancia, en cuanto a lo segundo creo que sin con ello sientes mas seguridad en el control que puedas ejercer sobre este por mi no hay problema, solo te pido que lo primero que averigües sea como controlar la transformación digamos por voluntad compartida.

Andrea; Gracias mi príncipe te prometo que averiguare como hacer que la transformación solo se active conmigo y no te afecte a ti al menos que lo desees…

Seiya: A mi nada que venga de ti podría afectarme jamás solo me gustaría poder sentir el momento en que esta se presentara para estar preparado; retomando el punto anterior, hasta donde yo sabía las "guardianas" de la tierra son las Sailor Scouts y sobre todo su líder, Sailor Moon…

Andrea: ¿Sailor Moon?... quieres decir Serena.

Seiya: Así es ella es la líder y la futura esposa del príncipe de este planeta y por lo tanto su guardiana, aunque mi antigua princesa como tu sabes me había advertido que esto ya no sería así…

Andrea: Crees que al llevarse a cabo esa modificación en su futuro esto haya ocasionado que esa responsabilidad recayera en otra persona.

Seiya: Tal vez, pero lo que no entiendo es el modo en el que tu serás esa nueva guardiana para ello según tenía entendido era necesario que ella atravesara por una serie de pruebas que serían superadas gracias al amor y que la llevarían después de ello a ocupar el trono y a ser la nueva soberana del planeta.

Andrea: En eso tienes razón mi príncipe, aunque si el amor es la clave para llevar a cabo esa serie de pruebas por mi no habría inconveniente ya que teniéndote a mi lado superarlas sería muy fácil…

Seiya: Gracias, y créeme que si yo tuviera que hacer lo mismo el simple hecho de verte y saber que me amas me bastaría para afrontarlas 1000 veces…

Andrea: Sin embargo aunque yo las superara no entiendo como me sería posible llegar a ser la nueva guardiana de este mundo, si para ello necesito que el guardián o soberano este de acuerdo y yo tendría que estar a su lado y eso sería algo imposible….

Seiya: ¿Imposible?...

Andrea: Tu princesa me dijo que el guardián del planeta es el novio de Serena no… yo jamás podría estar a su lado…

Seiya: ¿Estar a su lado, a que te refieres con eso?

Andrea: A que para que Serena pudiera ser la nueva protectora de la tierra según entiendo debía de casarse primero con el no…

Seiya: En eso tienes razón y eso que tiene que ver contigo…

Andrea: Muy sencillo, para que me convirtiera en la guardiana de la tierra me tendría que casar con el…

Seiya algo alterado ante esta aclaración… ¿Qué, no estas hablando enserio o si?

Andrea: Pues creo que eso sería lo mas lógico o no…

Seiya enfurecido… pues antes de que eso llegara a suceder yo me desharía de el… antes de que… de que se acercara a ti un solo metro estaría muerto…

Andrea: No estas hablando enserio amor… tu nunca podrías hacerlo, no harías nada que pudiera dañarla a ella en lo mas mínimo…

Seiya algo sorprendido ante este último comentario… te refieres a Serena…

Andrea: Así es…

Seiya: Ella sale sobrando en este punto Andrea… tu sabes bien que a pesar de que ella me importa mucho y aun ocupa un lugar importante en mi corazón yo jamás permitiría que alguien se atreviera a atentar contra nuestro amor y eso incluye incluso a la misma Serena…

Andrea: Estas seguro que aunque ella saliera lastimada en algún momento tu defenderías nuestro amor a pesar de ello…

Seiya algo confundido y dolido ante su actitud… A que vienen todas estas preguntas y dudas princesa, pensé que estabas totalmente segura de mi amor por ti y de que yo… moriría si fuese necesario para evitar que algo te dañara…

Andrea algo sorprendida al ver la forma en la que Seiya había reaccionado ante sus comentarios… Por favor perdóname no eres tu quien me hace dudar, soy yo misma quien provoca esto…

Seiya: ¿Tu misma?, No comprendo.

Andrea: Si es que no se… siento miedo de no poder llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar lo que el destino me depare, de no poder ser capaz de llevar a cabo la misión que me ha sido encomendada… de que el destino de este mundo dependa de algún modo de mi y que lo arruine todo, siento pánico de que alguien pudiese salir dañado por mi culpa en todo esto, como tu mismo…lo has dicho como podría ser yo la futura guardiana de este planeta…

Seiya: Discúlpame amor nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir que dudaba de ti y de tu capacidad para lograr cumplir con lo que nos ha sido encomendado, es solo que yo también siento miedo por ti y por mi sobre todo por no saber que es lo que tengo que ver en todo esto y la forma en la que debo de actuar para poderte ayudar…

Andrea: Eso quiere decir que no dudas de mi Seiya…

Seiya: Mi princesa jamás podría dudar de ti, y pienso que eres lo suficientemente valiente y fuerte para enfrentar cualquier reto que el futuro nos traiga, si tu luz fue capaz de hacer que mi corazón volviera a vivir y que mi alma volviese a ver de nuevo un amanecer, dime como no podrías lograr proteger este mundo con la fuerza de nuestro amor…

Andrea: ¿Con la fuerza de nuestro amor?, que quieres decir con…

Seiya: No estoy del todo seguro pero recuerda que según sabemos el destino de Darien y Serena ha cambiado completamente, ya no serán mas los soberanos de este mundo y ella volverá a vivir en la luna algún día, y el amor que ellos se profesaban era lo que permitía que ella protegiera este mundo y lo que la llevaría a ser su soberana, quien dice que nuestro amor no es capaz de lograr que tu protejas este mundo conmigo a tu lado, si es igual o mas fuerte que el de ellos…

Andrea: En eso tienes razón contigo a mi lado yo soy capaz de lograr cualquier cosa… mas si es por nuestro amor.

Seiya: Sabes creo que ya es tiempo de aclarar muchas cosas no podemos seguir con conjeturas sobre lo que podría pasar por ello pienso que debemos asistir a la reunión de Serena y sus amigas, y decirles lo que sabemos después de que ella hable con Darien…

Andrea: Estas seguro de que sería conveniente hacerlo… si aun no estamos seguros de el por que desean mi medallón quizás sería un poco precipitado…

Seiya: Tal vez tengas razón pero quizás también podríamos obtener más información, presiento que en ese lugar nos será posible descifrar algunas interrogantes…

Andrea: Esta bien mi príncipe acudamos a esa reunión confió plenamente en tu intuición…

Seiya acercándose a ella y besándola… Gracias mi princesa me gusta que me muestres a esa mujer que en verdad eres y de la cual me enamore a la que no le importa arriesgarse a todo por mi pero que a la vez es precavida y piensa en los demás…

Andrea: Gracias mi amor aunque no piensas que son demasiados halagos para una sola mañana…

Seiya: No lo creo… puesto que jamás me cansare de decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo especial que eres para mi…

Andrea: No tan especial como lo eres tu en mi vida, te amo tanto que si fuera necesario daría mi alma por ti…

Seiya: Eso lo se princesa pues ya lo has hecho… me la has entregado y ahora esta y tu corazón me pertenecen y jamás te los devolveré al menos que ya no me ames mas y como se que eso nunca pasara siempre permanecerán conmigo…

Andrea: Claro que siempre estaré contigo… volviendo a la decisión de acudir a la reunión crees que debemos comunicárselo a tus hermanos…

Seiya: Creo que si amor pues para estos momentos ya deben de haberse percatado que algo esta sucediendo ya que su transformación también debe de haberse activado, además de que pienso que sería conveniente que estuviesen advertidos por cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse, no creo que las amigas de Serena y Darien reaccionen muy bien después de lo que ella les dirá y mas si les aclara que de la persona de quien se enamoro soy yo…

Andrea: Crees que podrías correr algún riesgo… por que si es así entonces lo mejor será que Yatem y Taiki asistan solos a la reunión y después nos comenten que sucedió…

Seiya: Creo que lo mas lógico es que haya una reacción de su parte; sin embargo no creo que trascienda de ser momentánea, estoy seguro que bombón no permitiría que sucediera de otra forma…

Andrea: Bombón… hacia unos días que no te dirigías de ese modo hacia ella simplemente la llamabas Serena…

Seiya se sorprendió mucho ante este comentario y solo pudo decir con voz algo entrecortada… Princesa… por favor discúlpame, no quise incomodarte yo solo, fue instintivo llamarla de esa forma… estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que no me percate de que… de que ella no estaba enfrente de mi y solo lo hice, no te molestes conmigo perdóname…

Andrea: Tranquilo Seiya no estoy molesta contigo simplemente pensé que desde la ultima platica que sostuviste con ella, algo había cambiado entre ambos y por eso ya no te dirigías a ella de ese modo por eso me extraño que lo hicieras… yo aun trato de dejar de lado la idea de que ella y tu pudieron haber llegado a algo si Serena te hubiera dicho que te amaba antes de que tu verdadera esencia despertara y si hubiera sido así yo no estaría contigo y concentrarme en que ahora tu solo me amas ami y que seremos felices juntos pero me cuesta algo de trabajo… tu mismo lo dijiste después de la platica con ella y te lo ratifique si siento un poco de celos… cuando…

Seiya estuvo a punto de derramar algunas lagrimas pues sentía que cada vez que pensaba en Serena o le decía bombón traicionaba su amor por ella su princesa lo que le ocasionaba un gran conflicto pues la amaba demasiado pero sabía que su antiguo amor jamás podría serle indiferente del todo y aunque trato de disculparse una vez mas solo puedo decirle… Si estas molesta conmigo, me has dicho Seiya dime ya no deseas que sea tu príncipe… si es así dímelo y te dejare libre para que seas feliz con alguien que merezca tu amor y de quien seas la primera persona de la que se enamore y volveré al que yo consideraba mi planeta para morir recordándote pues si no estuviera a tu lado no tendría ningún caso existir…

Andrea: Seiya que estas diciendo por favor no pienses eso, yo… deseo que siempre seas mi príncipe… eternamente serás mi amor, y si tu te alejaras de mi yo haría exactamente lo mismo que tu alejarme y vivir sin estar viva ya por que sin ti mi existencia no tendría un sentido de ser…

Seiya estrechándola fuertemente como si jamás quisiera que se alejara de el… princesa entonces me sigues considerando como tu príncipe, eso quiere decir que me perdonas y que aun me amas, te juro que desde este momento nunca volveré a llamar a Serena de ese modo y que tu serás para siempre la única mujer en mi vida…

Andrea: No tienes que jurarme nada príncipe, se que me amas y quiero que entiendas que solo me siento un poco celosa lo cual no implica que crea que me dejaras de amar, además de que ya me harte de esta desconfianza entre nosotros y de que afecte nuestra relación por ello la que te promete que siempre estaré contigo toda la vida y que siempre confiare en tu amor soy yo…

Seiya: Entonces es una promesa mutua siempre estaremos juntos y confiaremos en nuestro amor… ahora para cellar ese juramento te pido que te cases conmigo…

Andrea: ¿Qué?... me estas pidiendo que sea tu esposa pero si…

Seiya: Lo se princesa este es el momento menos indicado para hacerlo, me puedes decir uno y mil motivos para no aceptar y los entenderé, sencillamente quiero que sepas que eres lo mas importante en mi vida a parte de mis hermanos y quiero que siempre estemos juntos por eso te pido que unas tu vida con la mía, no me contestes ahora lo harás cuando lo creas conveniente y estoy seguro que será un momento mágico que jamás olvidaremos yo me encargare de eso, ahora vayamos a hablar con mis hermanos…

Andrea decidió no decir nada más y simplemente esperar a que ese momento mágico llegara para darle su respuesta y simplemente lo tomo de la mano para ir hacia donde se encontraban Yatem y Taiki y comunicarles su decisión de acudir a la reunión…

En la sala del departamento…

Andrea y Seiya salieron de la habitación de este y se dirigieron a la sala, al llegar a aquel lugar notaron que como suponían Yatem y Taiki también se habían transformado…

Andrea: Buenos días chicos…

Seiya: Buenos días hermanitos…

Taiki levantándose del sillón donde permanecía sentado y aun con el obsequio de Amy en las manos… Buenos días princesa, Seiya…

Yatem levantándose también y haciendo una reverencia… Buenos días príncipes…

Andrea: Espero que hayan descansado…

Taiki: Gracias princesa, yo trate de hacerlo aunque sin mucho éxito…

Yatem: Taiki por que le hablas de tu a la princesa y al príncipe eso no es correcto, discúlpate inmediatamente…

Seiya: Que te sucede Yatem por que actúas de esa manera… además Taiki tiene mi autorización y la de mi princesa para dirigirse a ella de ese forma…y a mí no veo por que tendría que hablarme de usted…

Taiki: Yatem lo que Seiya dice es cierto no veo por que te molestas tanto… si no tiene nada de malo…

Yatem: Lo siento príncipe no sabía que usted había dado su autorización para eso, aun así lo sigo considerando inadecuado…

Andrea: Dime Yatem, recuerdas que hacías antes de que te transformaras…

Yatem: A decir verdad no princesa no recuerdo lo que hacia hasta antes de ese momento, solo se que de repente me percate de que estaba sentado frente a Taiki conversando…

Seiya: Por que lo preguntas amor…

Andrea: Ahora lo sabrás mi príncipe, dime Taiki tu recuerdas lo que hacías hasta antes de la transformación…

Taiki: Claro princesa, conversaba con Yatem sobre los regalos que les daríamos a Amy y Mina, cuando de repente la transformación volvió y el solo se quedo como ausente hasta que llame su atención y fue cuando ustedes llegaron…

Seiya: Ahora si me puedes decir que sucede princesa…

Andrea: Si mi príncipe, creo que Yatem se comporta de esa forma por que, cuando se activo la transformación se convirtió digamos en su antiguo yo totalmente, ósea volvió como en la primera ocasión al momento en el que fue dormido,, solo conservando sus recuerdos con respecto a nosotros tres…

Seiya: A ya veo por eso actúa de esa manera tan extraña…

Andrea: Así es…

Taiki: Pero por que fue que a mi no me sucedió lo mismo princesa…

Andrea: No lo se, dime que hacías justo antes de la transformación exactamente…

Taiki: Pues le decía a Yatem que el regalo que le iba a dar a Mina era muy original mientras le mostraba el que yo le daría a Amy, entonces ocurrió y…

Andrea: Por casualidad tú tenías el regalo de Amy cerca de ti…

Taiki mostrándole el collar que le daría a Amy… si princesa de hecho lo tenía entre mis manos como ahora…

Seiya: ¿Por qué preguntas eso mi princesa?...

Andrea: Lo que pasa cielo es que estaba tratando de encontrarle una explicación a todo esto y creo que ya se por que a Taiki no le afecto la transformación…

Taiki: ¿Dime princesa por que a mi no me afecto?...

Andrea: Solo respóndeme una ultima pregunta y te contestare, y el regalo de Mina en donde estaba en ese momento…

Taiki: Pues Yatem lo coloco en la mesa, es esa pequeña cajita de hay…

Yatem: ¿Qué yo que?...

Andrea: Nada Yatem puedo pedirte algo…

Yatem: Claro princesa lo que desee dígamelo y lo haré….

Andrea: Por favor toma la cajita que esta en la mesa y muéstrame su contenido…

Yatem se dispuso a obedecer la orden que le había sido dada, tomo la cajita entre sus manos y se acerco a Andrea para mostrarle su contenido…

Yatem abriendo la cajita… aquí esta princesa…

Andrea observando el anillo que se encontraba dentro de ella… Es precioso Yatem que buen gusto tienes…

Yatem: Tiene razón princesa es precioso pero se vería mejor en su mano…

Andrea algo sorprendida ante la acción que Yatem estaba realizando no pudo evitar que le colocase el anillo en el dedo y le dijese…

Yatem: Princesa este anillo luce magnifico en su mano, si usted dice que me pertenece permítame obsequiárselo como una muestra de mi cariño y con el jurarle lealtad y amor eterno a su persona…

Andrea alarmada ante aquel hecho no pudo mas que intentar impedir que el realizara aquel juramento dirigiéndose a su príncipe… Seiya por favor impide que llegue a besar mi mano con el anillo de lo contrario no podrá amar a nadie mas que a mi…

Seiya ante las palabras de Andrea se abalanzo sobre Yatem, para impedir que siguiese adelante pues fue lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento…

Yatem: Pero príncipe por que ha hecho eso…

Seiya muy alterado… Que no te das cuenta de la tontería que estabas a punto de hacer o que pasa contigo… una cosa es que la transformación te haya afectado del modo que la vez anterior y otra muy diferente que intentes jurarle amor eterno a mi novia enfrente de mi…

Yatem: Yo solo, intentaba darle una muestra de mi lealtad y cariño a mi princesa, no encuentro que tenga eso de malo príncipe…

Seiya que aun se encontraba sobre el estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Andrea lo detuvo…

Andrea tomando la mano de Seiya…Príncipe por favor detente, no hagamos las cosas más difíciles…

Seiya aun no muy convencido de la petición… Pero princesa el no solo te ha faltado al respeto, también me ha ofendido ami…

Andrea: Lo entiendo pero el no sabe lo que hace… actúa guiado por sus sentimientos de lealtad hacia mi de lo cual tu eres el principal motivo…

Seiya incorporándose y dejando a Yatem aun en el suelo… Esta bien princesa pero dime como lograremos que vuelva a la normalidad y deje de actuar de ese modo…

Andrea hincándose junto a Yatem… Muy simple príncipe dándole algo que lo haga salir de ese período de tiempo y que lo regrese a esta estado de la realidad…

Seiya: Y que es exactamente lo que lo regresara aquí…

Andrea se quito el anillo de la mano y se dispuso a colocárselo a Yatem...

Yatem: Princesa que hace por favor deténgase, no rechace mi regalo…

Andrea terminando de colocarle el anillo en el dedo… Tranquilo cariño verás que el amor hará que recuerdes todo lo que hasta ahora has vivido…

Yatem: El amor…

Andrea: Si, ese amor que ha sido el motivo principal para que tu volvieras a la tierra a ser feliz… aunque así como recordaras todos los momentos de tu vida hasta ahora estoy segura que este incidente se borrara de tu mente y será lo mejor…

Seiya: Mi amor crees que en verdad eso le devuelva los recuerdos y cause que se olvide de todo lo que ha hecho en estos últimos minutos…

Andrea: Si mi príncipe y creo que eso será lo mas conveniente al igual que me perece que si es así lo mejor es que tampoco le mencionemos nada y hagamos como que no sucedió… no lo crees así tu también Taiki…

Taiki: Si Seiya me parece que la princesa tiene razón lo mejor será que las cosas se queden así…

Seiya: Esta bien estoy de acuerdo, pero en caso de que no olvide nada hablare con el seriamente o.k…

Andrea: De acuerdo cielo pero estoy segura de que no será necesario…

Yatem salió en unos pocos minutos del estado en el que se encontraba y recupero los recuerdos de su vida como parte de su realidad actual pero a pesar de lo que Andrea esperaba no olvido los hechos que habían acontecidos unos minutos antes, sin embrago decidió fingir que si lo había hecho para evitar otro enfrentamiento con Seiya y poder después hablar con su princesa sobre lo acontecido y confesarle algo que sería decisivo para el futuro de todos…

Yatem: Seiya, princesa, Taiki díganme que ha pasado por que me encuentro en el suelo…

Andrea: Buenos días Yatem como te sientes…

Yatem: Bien… solo un poco desconcertado…

Andrea: Es normal Taiki nos dijo que te estaban platicando cuando de pronto te desvaneciste no es así Taiki…

Taiki: Si princesa… Yatem te sientes mejor…

Yatem: Si gracias…

Andrea: Seiya, Taiki por favor ayúdenlo a incorporarse…

Seiya: Esta bien princesa…

Taiki: Ven Yatem con cuidado, siéntate en el sillón…

Yatem; Gracias a los dos…

Seiya tratando de corroborar que no fingía y había olvidado lo sucedido… dime Yatem que es lo último que recuerdas antes de que te desvanecieras…

Yatem: Recuerdo que conversaba con Taiki respecto a los regalos que les entregaríamos a Mina y Amy, cuando de repente nos transformamos y es lo ultimo que recuerdo, después reaccione y ya estaba en el suelo…

Seiya: Entonces eso es lo último de lo que tienes conciencia…

Yatem: Si Seiya dime por que me lo preguntas…

Seiya: Por nada simplemente deseaba saber como te encontrabas y si el desmayo no te había afectado…

Andrea: Me alegra que estés mejor Yatem, y si es así creo que Seiya y yo ya podemos hablar con ustedes…

Taiki: Hablar con nosotros princesa podrías decirnos sobre que…

Seiya: Es sobre una dedición que hemos tomado y sobre la cual deseamos advertirles…

Yatem: Advertirnos por que Seiya…

Andrea: Por que cabe la posibilidad de que su príncipe pudiese correr algún riesgo debido a ella…

Taiki: Por que y de que tipo de riesgo hablan…

Seiya: Lo que sucede es que hemos decidido acudir con ustedes a la reunión…

Yatem: ¿Ir con nosotros a la reunión con las chicas y el novio de Serena pero por que?...

Andrea: Por que pensamos que en ella podríamos obtener respuestas a algunas dudas que tenemos con respecto al futuro, al "enemigo" y a la forma en la que esta se relaciona con mi medallón y por lo tanto con nosotros…

Taiki: Y dinos Seiya por que piensas que podrías correr algún peligro…

Seiya: Por que no sabemos si Serena hablara con Darien sobre lo que me confeso a mi respecto a su amor y si decide hacerlo…

Andrea: Estamos seguros que el reaccionara de una manera no muy conveniente y que Seiya podría correr algún riesgo estando hay…

Yatem: Quieres decir que el podría agredir a Seiya…

Seiya: Quizás sea posible y por tanto…

Taiki: Y por tanto nuestra responsabilidad como sus guardianes es velar por su seguridad…

Andrea: Yatem, Taiki sabemos que esto es muy difícil para ustedes puesto que en ese lugar se encontraran también Amy y Mina y que se encuentran en un dilema debido a su amor por ellas y por la lealtad que le deben al que consideran su futuro rey…

Yatem: Pero en todo caso nuestro deber al igual que el de ellas esta primero que todo…

Seiya: Nosotros no pretendemos enfrentarlos con ellas, solo que tampoco podemos correr riesgos, por mi no habría problema si solo se tratara de el o de mi, yo lo enfrentaría y listo pero saben lo impulsivas que suelen ser algunas de las amigas de Serena…

Taiki: Lo dices por Haruka y Michiru…

Seiya: Así es aunque estoy seguro que Serena las detendría de inmediato no me gustaría que mi princesa corriera ningún riesgo o que ustedes por tratar de defenderme también lo estuviesen…

Andrea: Por mi no se preocupen para eso tengo mi medallón y me puedo proteger sola lo único que queremos es que ustedes estén prevenidos ante la posibles reacciones…

Seiya: Así es hermanitos no deseamos que su encuentro con las chicas se arruine y confiamos en que esto no llegara a suceder puesto que confió en que Serena podrá manejara las cosas lo mejor posible y todo se solucionara…

Andrea: Por ello les pedimos que acudan a la cita a la hora que tenían prevista y solamente nos proporcionen la dirección, nosotros llegaremos a la reunión después…

Taiki: Están seguros de que no quieren que lleguemos juntos yo creo que así sería mejor…

Seiya: Se los agradecemos pero creemos que lo mejor será esperar a que Serena hable con ellos y les explique todo y que tengan tiempo de asimilarlo y así cuando nosotros nos presentemos los ánimos se habrán calmado un poco…

Yatem: La princesa y Seiya tiene razón Taiki lo mejor para la tranquilidad de todos será que las cosas se manejen de esa forma, así nosotros también estaremos mas tranquilos y podremos hablar con las chicas…

Andrea: Entonces si están de acuerdo lo mejor será que empiecen a alistarse para llegar a tiempo no creen…

Taiki: Si princesa tienes razón con tu permiso y con el tuyo Seiya yo me retiro…

Seiya: Si hermanito ve…

Yatem: Yo también me voy los veré en un rato…

Andrea: Esta bien Yatem…

Seiya: Princesa no te moleste que te deje sola por unos minutos iré a revisar que el auto este en condiciones adecuadas para que podamos viajar en el…

Andrea: Si mi príncipe no hay problema ve, yo estaré en la recamara arreglándome…

Mientras tanto Setsuna había llegado a la casa de Haruka y Michiru…

Setsuna: Buenos días Michiru…

Michiru: Buenos días Setsuna dime que haces aquí tan temprano acaso a ocurrido algo con la princesa…

Setsuna: No, estoy del todo segura…

Michiru: Como que no estas del todo segura que quieres decir con eso…

Setsuna depositando a Hotaru en uno de los sillones de la casa para que descansara mejor… Pues precisamente eso que no estoy segura de lo que esta ocurriendo con la princesa…

Michiru: Dime que ha pasado por que lo dices…

Setsuna: Veras, creo que algo esta modificando el futuro…

Michiru: ¿Modificando el futuro?... y como lo sabes acaso has viajado por la puerta del tiempo y lo has visto…

Setsuna: No he viajado precisamente al futuro pero si he tenido una visión de el, y es muy diferente a como lo conocemos…

Michiru: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que es muy diferente?...

Setsuna: Veras anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño, yo estaba en el futuro Tokio sin embargo este no era como lo recuerdo, aun lucia con algo de esplendor pero ya no era el reino de cristal, y en un periódico leí que sus gobernantes eran Lord T. K Y Lady A. M y no nuestros príncipes, además también se anunciaba el nacimiento de la primera hija de estos, así como del hijo de los soberanos de la tierra El Rey S. K y su esposa la Reina A de K…

Michiru: Soberanos de la tierra… eso quiere decir que…

Setsuna: Así es Michiru ni Serena ni Darien gobernaban mas ni en Tokio ni en el planeta…

Michiru: Y dime que mas viste…

Setsuna: Pues vi dos palacios muy hermosos uno ubicado en la ciudad de San Francisco que según decían era la residencia vacacional de los soberanos del planeta a donde viajarían los gobernantes de Tokio juntos con estos para recibir en el a los niños cuando nacieran, y el otro era la residencia "oficial" de los gobernantes de donde partirían rumbo al primero por cierto lo que mas me llamo la atención de este fue un símbolo que se encontraba en el estaba formado por 3 círculos entre lazados nunca lo había visto…

Michiru: Estas segura de que era una visión del futuro y no del pasado Setsuna…

Setsuna: Si Michiru estoy totalmente segura de que era el futuro ya que a pesar de todo la ciudad no había cambiado mucho de cómo la recuerdo…

Michiru: Esto es muy extraño… y dime la Neo reina Serenity el rey Endymion y la pequeña Rini en donde se encontraban…

Setsuna: No lo se Michiru no se encontraban en ningún lugar de la ciudad o por lo menos no pude sentir su presencia, por ello deseo que tu corrobores mi sospecha de que algo esta modificando el futuro por medio de tu espejo…

Michiru: Quieres decir que tal vez hay algo en el presente que este cambiando la realidad que conocemos del futuro y quieres que me percate de ello en este momento del tiempo para relacionarlo con aquel tiempo -espacio…

Setsuna: Así es Michiru según tengo entendido tu espejo tiene esa capacidad y con ella te permite saber cuando hay algún peligro cerca…

Michiru: Así es Setsuna pero este hasta ahora solo ha funcionado en los casos en los que algún enemigo es lo que pone en riesgo nuestra seguridad y por lo tanto el futuro y si tu solo has visto que ha cambiado no se como podría ayudarte yo en eso…

Setsuna: Creo que si podría ser útil ya que tal vez algún nuevo enemigo este a punto de llegar y eso sea la causa de que el futuro se haya modificado…

Michiru: Yo no lo creo así, ya que me hubiese percatado de ello, sin embargo en algo tienes razón algún acontecimiento modificará nuestras vida de una forma radical eso si lo he logrado percibir…

Setsuna: Entonces tú también has tenido algún sueño…

Michiru: No Setsuna pero lo presiento algo acontecerá muy pronto, lo cual no podremos evitar y con esto se decidirá nuestro presente y futuro…

Setsuna: Dime algo Haruka en donde se encuentra me gustaría que también estuviera enterada de esto, ya que pienso las tres debemos estar prevenidas para cualquier evento…

Michiru: Haruka no se encuentra salio a dar un paseo en automóvil por la playa, también ha estado algo intranquila desde ayer que llegamos por todo lo que dijo Lita sobre la reunión con Serena pero especialmente por el regreso de ellos… dime no piensas que también deberíamos hablar con Hotaru sobre esto…

Setsuna: No me parece prudente en este momento ella tiene derecho a disfrutar de una vida lo mas normal que pueda no es justo que cuando a penas ha revivido le quitemos la tranquilidad que hasta ahora ha conocido a pesar de que no aparenta los 4 años que en realidad tiene ni física ni mentalmente si no el triple de su edad y a pesar también de que esta conciente de su responsabilidad como Sailor…

Michiru: En eso tienes razón ella debe de disfrutar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad ya que nosotros no podemos hacerlo…entonces comencemos por dejarla descansar un poco mas llevémosla a una de la habitaciones en el segundo piso hay estará mejor, Haruka no tardara en llegar y quizás cuando le comentes tu sueño se altere un poco y podría despertarla…

Setsuna tomando a Hotaru que aun permanecía en un profundo sueño y no se había percatado de la plática sostenida por ambas… Vamos Michiru…

En tanto Serena había llegado a su casa y se dispuso a entrar en ella haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible pues sabía que a pesar de que su mama sabía que llegaría por la mañana aun era muy temprano y si percibía lo desarreglada que lucia a causa de la noche anterior, tendría que responder a algunas interrogantes, sin embargo a pesar de sus intentos no puedo pasar inadvertida para todos Luna se percato de su llegada…

Luna: Buenos días Serena no pensé que llegarías tan temprano, tu nunca estas despierta a estas horas en Domingo…

Serena algo sorprendida y nerviosa por haber fallado en su intento…Buenos Días Luna espero que hayas dormido bien…

Luna: Yo dormí muy bien Serena quien parece que no tuvo una noche muy tranquila fuiste tu…

Serena aun más nerviosa ante el comentario de su amiga… Por que lo dices, si me siento de maravilla…

Luna: Pues no lo creo te vez espantosa no te has mirado en el espejo…

Serena tratando de disimular aunque sabía que ella tenía razón miro hacia el espejo y fingió sorprenderse… Luna tienes muchísima razón me veo terrible no me explico por que si anoche en casa de Lita dormí muy bien quizás se deba a que me levante mas temprano de lo acostumbrado…

Luna: Yo no creo que se deba a eso Serena estoy segura que algo me ocultas…

Serena: De que hablas yo jamás podría ocultarte nada te lo juro…

Luna: Esta bien te creeré, pero dime por que llegaste tan temprano tu nunca lo haces cuando te quedas en el departamento de Lita…

Serena: Es que hoy tengo una cita muy importante y aun tengo muchas cosas que preparar para que todo salga bien…

Luna: ¿Una cita?... Con quien acaso tu estas saliendo con alguien mas y traicionando a Darien…

Serena algo alterada ante el comentario de Luna… Que Luna no digas tonterías precisamente la reunión es con Darien y con las chicas…

Luna: ¿Con Darien y las chicas pero como?...

Serena: Es cierto Luna discúlpame se me había olvidado comentártelo ayer por la mañana el y las chicas regresaron de su viaje y hoy tendremos una reunión pues deseo hablar con ellos sobre dos asuntos muy importantes…

Luna: Y Artemis también ha regresado…

Serena: Si Luna desde luego ya me extrañaba que no hubieses preguntado por el, si quieres puedes venir también a la reunión además de que en ella habrá alguien mas que se te dará de igual forma gusto volver a ver…

Luna: ¿Alguien mas que me dará gusto volver a ver dime de quien se trata?...

Serena: Eso será una sorpresa, que te daré al igual que lo será para otra persona…

Luna: Serena por favor dime de quien se trata…

Serena: No Luna, no seas curiosa y ahora te dejo pues tengo que apresurarme para que lleguemos temprano a la reunión solo te aconsejo que te pongas muy linda y si lo deseas yo puedo ayudarte, ya que se que a Artemis le dará mucho gusto que lo recibas de ese modo…

Luna: Por que dices eso Serena si entre Artemis y yo no existe nada más que una amistad…

Serena encaminándose hacia el baño para poder tomar una ducha… Esta bien Luna lo que tu digas, ahora ven conmigo pues si no te apresuras tu también no estarás lista…

Luna dirigiéndose al baño… O.k Serena tu ganas solamente te pido que seas considerada conmigo y en realidad me dejes presentable para la reunión, por que si no sabes lo que podría pasarle a tu rostro…

Serena: Te lo prometo no es necesario que me amenaces… ahora por favor entra y démonos prisa…


End file.
